Doppelgangers
by Miiko-no
Summary: Little Tsuna and his friends go back in time to the 1st generation era. Can Primo and his guardians send them back to their own time? Let the fluff ensue! First fic! No pairings.
1. Doppelgangers 1

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first fanfic. I absolutely LOVE 1****st**** gen 10****th**** gen fluff so that's what I'll be writing about :P. I've had a good idea for a sequel to this story for a while now but I've been too embarrassed to actually write it out so I decided to put it on here :D . Since I'm a new writer, I'd be more than happy to take any constructive criticism. Anyways I'm taking up story space so I'll start the story now :D. Oh yeah, in this story, Giotto may seem calm but around his family he'll a nutcase. Also, Lambo will be a year younger than Tsuna, and Chrome will be the same age as Tsuna!**

* * *

It was a beautiful Saturday morning… the sun was shining; the birds were chirping, fluffy white clouds blowing lazily in the warm breeze. Casualties: none. Outside anyways. Inside the Vongola mansion was a whole different story…

"Shut up Lampo! My hair is RED not PINK!" growled G. standing up from his seat.

"You know, G. being color blind isn't a good thing, I think you should get that checked" Lampo teased

A tick mark appeared on G.'s forehead. "What'd you say you annoying brat?"

"What are you talking about, G.? Hm…. Must be the old age; you should get your ears checked too,"

"Nufufufu. Lampo's right, G. You should get to that," said everyone's favorite melon head.

"Can it melon head, don't forget that you're actually two years older than I am" G. pointed out

This time it was Daemon's turn to bear the beautiful tick mark on his forehead. "…Well…whatever… no one asked you."

"CAN WE EXTREMLY HURRY THIS UP? I HAVE TO EXTREMLY GO AND PRAY!" shouted Knuckles.

"Hahaha, such a fun conversation!" Oh, Asari, if only you weren't so oblivious to everything…

If you are wondering, this is precisely what happens every time they have a meeting. Ah, the Vongola, such a close family, yes?

_Why, WHY? WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS? I'M A GOOD MAFIA BOSS! I DO MY PAPERWORK; I'M NICE TO MY FAMILY! _ Thought a very desperate Giotto, seeing the different reactions of each of his guardians_._

Poor Giotto took this chance to slip out and take a walk around town, totally forgetting about the growing population of fangirls.

* * *

Giotto felt the warm breeze against face, grateful for his escape, though he constantly wondered if his guardians ever noticed. He was taking a stroll around the market place when he noticed two kids standing in front of an angry woman by an old warehouse in fear. The taller one looked about 6 years old, with ebony black hair, cold grey eyes and a striking resemblance to Alaude. The smaller one was rather scrawny, with caramel brown eyes that matched his hair, which stuck up in every direction. Both kids were wearing tattered and torn clothing. The woman was a rather plump woman, with light brown hair pulled up into a tight bun and a permanent frown. She was wearing a dull pinkish dress with an apron tied around her waist.

"DON'T EVER COME BACK IN HERE AGAIN! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP ANYMORE! GET OUT OF HERE! SCRAM!" the lady shouted, waving a broom in the air, making them cringe. Then the taller boy stood up straighter.

"Don't talk to my little brother like that!" he said, putting on a fierce face.

The woman raised her hand, and then brought it down, angrily hitting the older boy's cheek.

"Kyoya-nii, it's ok, it was my fault the plates broke," the smaller boy said, tugging at the older boy's shirt.

"Shush, Tsuna, go and find the others."

"But Kyoya-nii-"

"Maybe I should give you a punishment, after all, I did let you off the hook one time too many," the woman said, putting her hand to her chin as if she was actually contemplating the idea.

"Whatever…" Kyoya deadpanned, making fumes blow out of the woman's ears.

"Why you little," the woman produced a whip from inside her apron

_CRACK!_

The whipped cracked in the air like fireworks on the 1st of July.

Luckily, Kyoya managed to drag Tsuna and himself out of the way just in time. As the whip cracked again and again, the raven-haired boy dodged each one of them, fueling the woman's anger.

Giotto watched in horror from behind a tree. His Hyper Intuition screamed at him to go and help them, but he stood there, frozen in fear.

"AAHHHH, STAY STILL YOU LITTLE BRAT!" the woman shouted.

The boy smirked. "Make me," he challenged.

"Fine then, if you won't cooperate, I'll just have to find someone else, won't I?" she turned around to face Tsuna. "You'd better cooperate then, hm?" the woman said sadistically.

The smaller boy's eyes filled with tears as he covered his face for the blow.

"NOO!" the older boy cried out, making a dash for his companion.

The woman raised the whip in the air, getting ready to strike the little boy.

Giotto shut his eyes, not wanting to know what was going to happen.

_CRACK!_

* * *

When Giotto opened his eyes, he nearly fell over from the brightness of the sun. When they adjusted, he saw the raven-haired boy on the ground, with the smaller boy by his side with tears streaming down his face, shaking and begging him to wake up, with no response. The woman had disappeared.

Giotto watched them, and it wasn't long before he realized that he was sub-consciously walking towards them.

"Hey, are you guys ok?" Giotto had realized that that was a bit of a stupid question after he had said it.

"M-my brother, h-he tried t-to save me a-and then I c-closed my e-eyes a-and…" the boy, presumably Tsuna, trailed on and on.

"Tsuna, right? And your brother's name is Kyoya, isn't it. Why don't you two come over to my place, and we'll fix up your brother, ok?" Giotto offered.

"B-but, but what about the others? They're waiting for us to come home because then we would have money to buy some bread so we wouldn't be hungry, but since I messed up again we don't have any money. Now we're gonna starve to death and it's all gonna be my fault!" The tears cascading down his face went faster and faster.

"Hey now, no need to cry. How about we go get the others first, ok? Then we can bring them over, heck, you can stay over for dinner if you want!" Giotto grinned at the thought of a bunch of little kids eating dinner with his guardians. "Then we can go shopping and go to amusement parks and we'll read bedtime stories and tell each other scary stories and-" Giotto daydreamed, drool escaping the corner of his mouth while getting the "are you crazy?" stare from Tsuna.

"Ehem," Giotto cleared his throat. "Why don't we go find the others, then we can all hang out at my place with the rest of my family, and even have some dinner! I'll even ask Alfonso to make a steaming hot dinner for you guys!"

"Really?!" Tsuna gaped at the thought of cooked meals. "Let's go then! We have to tell the others. Ohmygosh yay! I'm so happy, a cooked meal yaaaayyyy!" Tsuna jumped up with excitement and jogged in the direction of where his home was, his hand motioning Giotto to hurry up.

Giotto chuckled at the sight of the little jumping around with glee. He scooped up the other boy. Seeing a small pool of blood forming underneath him, he gently scooped him up and hurried to catch up to Tsuna.

Tsuna led Giotto to a rundown house, where the roof had more holes than fingers on your hands and rotting wood lay everywhere.

"Takeshi-nii, Hayato-nii! Guess what? I met this man and he said that we could go over to his house, and meet his friends, and have dinner! And guess what? He said that we could have a warm cooked meal! Warm! And cooked!

The tall one with spiky black hair widened his already blinding smile. "Really? Hahaha yayyy this'll be fun!"

"Really? Oh yay! I'm so happy Tsuna! I knew we could count on you to bring us a hot steaming dinner!" the silver haired boy's eyes glistened with tears of happiness.

"Where are Mukuro-nii and Chrome-nee, Ryohei -nii and Lambo?" Tsuna asked the others.

Giotto's eyes widened. _Are there really that many of them?! _

"They're at the back, cleaning up, and Lambo's taking a nap" the silver haired boy said.

"Where's Kyoya-nii? Didn't he go with you?" the spiky haired boy said, dropping his happy-go-lucky smile.

Tsuna's smile fell too, remembering what had happened. "Umm…"

Giotto found that this was a good time to step in. "He's right here. Tsuna, I already told you this but why don't you invite your other brothers and sisters to come to my house, then we can go see your Kyoya-nii once he's rested?"

"Yeah! I almost forgot about that!" Tsuna's smile returned again.

"Okay! I'll go and get the others!" Takeshi said, his smile also returning.

* * *

_At the Vongola mansion…_

"Guys! I'm back! Guys?" Giotto wondered where they were.

"THIS HOUSE IS EXETREMELY BIG! AN EXTREME PLACE TO EXCERSISE TO THE EXTREME!" the one called Ryohei yelled out in a very Knuckle – like manner.

"Kufufufufu, I wouldn't mind living here, right Chrome-Chan?" Daemon's little mini-me said, adding his signature laugh, sending shivers through Giotto's spine.

"Of course, Mukuro-nii" Chrome said with a small smile.

"OI GIOTTO! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU G-...who're they?" a red (pink?) haired man stopped as soon as he saw the kids, with another in his friends arm.

"Hahaha, well, you see G., I saw an injured little boy, and the angel inside just screamed at me to go help them" Giotto said dramatically.

"Pfft, yeah, right" G. said.

* * *

_Time skip_

"WOOOOAAAAHHHHH" the kids minus Kyoya gaped at the long table filled with food.

One by one, Giotto's guardians came in. the first one was Alaude. When the last one came in, his cold blue eyes widened. He turned around, and headed back in the direction he came from.

"Alaude, join us, we rarely have company, and it would be a shame to not eat with these cute little kids." Giotto said with a sweet smile that only his guardians knew meant bloodshed.

Alaude grimaced, clenched his fists and headed back to the table, sitting at the far end, where no one would disturb his dinner.

"Judging by the honorifics, I assume you're all Japanese?" the one in the tall hat and white and blue robes asked them with a genuine smile.

"GASP!" I NEVER NOTICED!" Giotto said with pure astonishment.

"Che. Stupid." G. said.

"Heeeeyyy… that's mean…" If I were to describe Giotto's face, it would look something like this: 3

"Nufufufufu, why is there someone copying my hairstyle?" the pedophilic-looking man said.

"Kufufufufu, maybe you're the one who's copying MY hairstyle" Mukuro countered.

"Ouch, Daemon, you just got pwned." Lampo snickered.

"THIS KID LOOKS EXTREMELY LIKE ME!" shouted Knuckles while pointing at Ryohei.

"Let's start! Let's start! Let's start!" the smallest one cried out in excitement, jumping in his little cow costume, while holding a fork in one hand and a knife in the other, his bib flowing with the movement of his body.

"Little Lambo's right, why don't we all start eating, hm?" Giotto said with the smile he had given Alaude earlier.

Everyone shuddered at the thought of what would happen if they didn't stop bickering.

"Guys, why don't you start by putting some food on your plates?" Giotto said, gesturing at the kids.

The kids dug in without hesitation.

* * *

_End of dinner…_

"Is it time for dessert? What are we having? Is it strawberry ice cream? How about strawberry cake? Or maybe it's strawberry cookies? Did you know that I like strawberries?" Giotto said eagerly, looking around for the cook.

"Yare yare, Giotto, just go and ask Alfonso for some…geez," Lampo said lazily, leaning forward onto the table.

Before Lampo even put his head onto the table, Giotto had sprinted out of the room and came back with a giant strawberry cake in his arms.

"Nufufufufu, let me try some," Daemon said, sticking his finger out to lick some off of the plate.

"DON'T TOUCH MY CAKE YOU MONSTER! THIS IS MINE! GO AND ASK ALFONSO FOR YOUR OWN!"Giotto screamed at Daemon, furious at the fact that someone had tried to take some of his beloved cake.

"You never mess with Giotto when he has cake, I thought that was made clear after _that_ time," G. reminded everyone. His guardians shuddered as they brought back painful memories. Yes, even Alaude.

"BUT I WANT SOME CAKE TO THE EXTREME TOO!"Knuckles said.

"Yare yare, the great Lampo wants some too!" Lampo said, raising his head some the table.

"Hahahaha, I want some too" Asari said with a cheerful smile.

"Then go and get some" G. said, stating the obvious.

They looked at him, minus Giotto, who was happily munching on his cake.

He looked back.

"Ok! Fine, I'll go get some, geez…" G. said, with a hint of irritation in his voice while getting up from his chair and heading to the kitchen.

* * *

_After dessert_

"Ah I'm so full…I don't think I've ever been this full before…" Takeshi leaned back in his chair, rubbing his tummy.

"Me too, this is the best dinner I've ever had since we got here…" Tsuna said, doing the same action as Takeshi.

"Wait… what do you mean "since we got here"?" Giotto asked.

"Well, we were all playing at my house, then Lambo got upset because we weren't giving him grape candy, so he took out his 10-year bazooka and shot everyone. We all knew that we would be back in 5 minutes, but I guess it didn't work, so we got stuck here. But we are just little kids after all; Kyoya-nii just started school, and we didn't know what to do, and we didn't have any money…" Tsuna's voiced trailed off as his bushy brown hair covered his eyes.

Giotto couldn't listen anymore, so he changed the subject. "That's right, I almost forgot; don't you guys want to go see your big brother? I'm sure he's waiting for you to go wake him up."

"I want to go see him" Chrome said timidly, blushing a little, but just enough to give any child-lover a nosebleed.

"Kufufufufu, I want to go too, I wanna what trouble Kyoya's gotten himself into this time," Mukuro chuckled that scary chuckle.

"Yeah! Let's go see Kyoya-nii!" Tsuna said with excitement.

"Knuckles, why don't you take them, I have some paperwork to take care of." Giotto said.

"OK TO THE EXTREME! LET'S EXTREMELY GO KIDS!" Knuckles shouted out.

_Infirmary_

Knuckles attitude changed dramatically as soon as he entered.

"We need to be very quiet, as there are some patients still sleeping," Knuckles said in a very OOC whisper.

"Mn!" the others nodded in agreement.

Knuckles led them to the corner, passing by dozens of other patients, who were mostly either workers or servants that had accidentally hurt themselves at work. Most of them were awake, reading a book or talking to their neighbors, while others were sleeping or talking to the nurses.

When they reached the far corner, Knuckles pulled apart the curtain and walked up beside the bed.

"Be careful that you don't wake him up, ok?" Knuckles told them with a small smile.

Kyoya was lying on the white bed, with a needle attached to his right arm. The other side of the needle led to a little bag filled with clear liquid that was hanging on a hook. He had a bandage on his cheek where that retched woman had hit him. There were bandages wrapped around his waist where the whip had struck him. He was wearing black pajamas that were a size too big, the pant legs covering half his feet, and his shirt unbuttoned, probably because the nurses had just changed the bandages.

"Is Kyoya-nii okay?" Tsuna asked with wide eyes that threatened to release tears.

"Of course he's ok, someone like him wouldn't be in this state so carelessly" Hayato said matter-of-factly.

"I assume he'll be awake in the morning, so when he wakes up I'll bring you guys back, ok?" Knuckles promised.

Tsuna and the others only replied with a yawn, except for Lambo, who was already asleep on the chair beside the bed.

Knuckles chuckled, and led them out to Giotto's office, where they would decide where the kids would sleep for the night.

* * *

**A/N: So I guess that that's it for now as I can't think of anything else for this chapter :D**

**Did you guys like it? Tell me if you did, or if you want to ask questions or suggest some things, I'd be more than happy **

**Advice is also encouraged as I am a new writer!**

**P.S: I'm sorry Hibari! I needed someone who could bring Giotto into the story….and….you were ****the ****first person ****that came to mind…OTL…. *****trails off***


	2. Doppelgangers 2

**A/N: Hey guys, I just remembered that I forgot to put the disclaimer on so I'll do it at the end of this note. Special thanks to Otaku-Chama for reading the first chapter over and correcting my mistakes and for thinking of a worthy summary before i humiliate myself! Also, I know that I already posted this chapter but I just realized that I posted an unfinished version of this (wherever it came from XD)...so yeah, this would be the finished version. Sorry for the confusion!**

**Thanks so much to everyone to review favorite, etc.! It really made my day!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of its characters. (Though I wish i could -_-)**

_Thoughts, _**speech **and Narrator/normal

* * *

_Kyoya's POV_

_I wonder where I am…everything's pitch black and cold, but I feel so warm. Am I dead? I wonder if there are cute little animals in heaven. I hope there are…_

**"Hahahaha, looks like Kyoya-nii's still sleeping, huh?"**

_Baseball-freak?_

**"Che. Stupid, obviously he's still asleep, can't you tell?"**

_What was that? Sounded a lot like someone I know…_

**"Kufufufufu, stupid child, what sort of trouble did you get yourself into now, hm?"**

_Wait…could that be? Wait 'till I figure out how to get out of here-_

**"Brother! Don't say that! I hope you get better Kyoya-nii!"**

_Sounds like someone else I know…_

**"OOOOIIIII! WAKE UP TO THE EXTREME! EXETREME EXCERSISING WILL HELP YOU RECOVER TO THE EXETREME!"**

_Who is this loud person, he disturbed the peace._

**"Gyahahahaha! Kyoya-nii! You have to wake up so you can give Lambo-sama grape candy!"**

_Well we all know who that is… nice to know that he cares about the person that brings him dinner every night..._

**"Guys, guys, just give him a little more time, and he'll wake up, ok?"**

_Wait…who's that? Why is he talking to my siblings? I'll bite him to death If he hurts them._

**"But you said he was gonna be awake today!"**

**"I know, I know, I promise you, he will, ok? Just a little bit longer!"**

**"Well, if you say so…"**

_That sounds a lot like Tsuna…WAIT! TSUNA!_

Kyoya's eyes flew open at the thought of his little brother, remembering the last time he had saw him.

"Tsuna! Where are you?" he said, sitting up abruptly, then wincing as his hand flew to his stomach.

"Kyoya-nii! You finally woke up! I thought you never were! I'm so happy you're awake now! Tou-san said that he was gonna order a super good breakfast today just for you!" Tsuna exclaimed

"…Tou-san? Where are we? What am I wearing?" he looked around, then to his stomach, where the bandages were. "What happened?"

Tsuna's bangs covered his eyes as he lowered his head. "Remember when I broke the plates just before we were gonna get the money to buy dinner? And then the lady got mad so she kicked us out and then she was gonna hurt me but then you jumped in front and when I opened my eyes you were lying in front of me and I kept telling you to wake up but you wouldn't and…and…" his voice trailed off as he brought his arm to his face.

"Oh…yea…" Kyoya remembered what that woman was gonna do to Tsuna as his tiny fists clenched.

"But then Tou-san found us and he brought us home and he cleaned you up and he gave us a delicious dinner and it was so good then we had dessert and then uncle G. and uncle Daemon had this argument and it was really funny!" Tsuna warm smile lifted the tension in the room.

"…Tou-san…?" he asked again.

"Oh yeah, remember the man who saved us…the one with the big yellow hair?"

_Big…yellow…hair? _ Giotto thought, looking up at his hair.

Kyoya thought about it for a while, and then remembered who had picked him up just before he fell unconscious again. "Oh yeah, him…wait…_HIM_?" he pointed at Giotto.

"Ehehehe…hi there, I'm Giotto, or as Tsuna calls me, Tou-san," he said, making quotation marks in the air when he said "Tou-san". "You know, you look a lot like Alaude…which is sort of creepy…"

"Alaude?" Kyoya realized just how much he had missed.

The mini-crowd split open, revealing a man with platinum blonde hair, leaning against the wall.

"That's my cloud guardian, Alaude." Giotto leaned in, "You probably don't wanna get on his nerves…unless you have a death wish…"

He didn't say anything, but glared at everyone before leaving the crowded room.

* * *

_Lunch_

"Can I have your attention, everyone?" Giotto said, feeling very high-class.

"Just talk Giotto, no need to announce it." Asari said with a smile.

"Yare yare, just say you wanna say, I wanna hurry up and finish so I can go take a nap." *cue yawn* said Lampo.

"Ok, ok, fine. Jeez, don't have to be so mean..." He said with a pout. "Well, I was thinking we could all go out today, you know, like get some new clothing for the kids, and do some shopping, take a walk in the park. Heck, Daemon, you can even bring Elena along!"

*cue spit take from G.*

"WHAT?!" he and Lampo cried out. "There goes my nap…" Lampo said sadly.

"THAT'S AN EXETREMLY GOOD IDEA!" Knuckles shouted.

"Nufufufufu, that is a very good idea indeed." Daemon said with a sadistic smile, thinking of his beloved Elena.

Alaude said nothing, only letting out a dark aura, dropping the room temperature by several degrees.

The kids, however, seemed rather excited? I guess excited isn't the best word as there were different reactions from each of them.

Tsuna, was eccentric, jumping up and down in his seat chanting "new clothing yay I'm so excited I can't wait then we can go the park and play games and have a picnic etc. etc."

Hayato said nothing, but smiled as he was happy that his idol was finally genuinely excited for something.

Takeshi just laughed, smiled, the usual, while thinking about the fact that they might be able to play some baseball.

Ryohei, well, he's a special one. Probably the only one in the room that was more excited than Tsuna. He was running around the room screaming "EXETREME EXCERSISE FOR THE REST OF THE DAAAAYYYYYY"

Mukuro was rather calm about it, only murmuring to himself and Chrome about all the fun he and her were going to have with a mischievous smile.

Lambo had fallen asleep on the table, being the lazy bum he was.

Kyoya said nothing, only thinking about all of the crowding that was going to happen, and thinking of ways to escape the hectic mess that was soon to come.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry guys, this was a crappy chapter (stupid Write's Block 3) , but I promise it'll be a lot better for chapter three, which I will probably be updating soon since I'm almost done reading Black Butler and probably won't have anything to do… Anyways, PM me or whatever if you have any suggestions or things like that!**

**Ciao!**


	3. Doppelgangers 3

**A/N: So, chapter 3, huh, time goes by quickly when you read Black Butler XD**

**Anyways, I know that the last chapter wasn't very good, (rather boring in my opinion…stupid Writer's Block 3) but I hope that this chapter will make up for it since I have a really good idea :D. I'll try to make this one as long as I can **

**Reviews:**

**Blah5566: Thank you so much! I try my best not to make them OOC so if they ever do become so, please tell me! **

** 550: Yeah, I was thinking about doing that, but I just had to add in a protective brother moment! :')**

**Final Syai Lunar Generation: Ehe thanks! Big yellow hair was the first thing that came into my mind! :P anyways, I totally agree with the protective brother thing! (I LOVE IT!) **

**XxShadowfangxX: Thanks! I read your profile and I was laughing the whole time! (my mom was giving me weird looks XD) anyways, I'll try and update as often as I can!**

* * *

_Previous chapter:_

"Let's go out today. We can go shopping and stuff, it'll be fun!" Giotto said.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

At that note, they decided that they would go out after lunch, play at the beach for a bit, then go for a nice evening walk around the park. The kids, of course, were ecstatic, and had to do some running around in the morning to burn off any excess excitement. And so, the morning was hectic.

"AHOSHI GET BACK HERE AND GIVE ME BACK MY DYNAMITES!" yelled a very, very angry Hayato, who was chasing around a laughing Lambo.

"Gyahahahaha, make me Stupidera! PPBBBBBHHHHHTTTT!" Lambo retorted, blowing a raspberry into his older brothers' face.

"Why you little-"Hayato started, but was interrupted by G., who was deep in thought.

"HAYATO! SHUT THE HELL UP IM TRYING TO THINK GOD-DAMMIT!" G. yelled, bearing a giant tick mark on the corner of his forehead.

"You can't tell me what to do." he replied calmly, sticking his tongue in the end, showing his immaturity.

"GAAHHH! GIOTTO! GET THESE BRATS OUTTA MY OFFICE BEFOREI KICK THEM INTO NEXT WEEK!" G. screamed for his friend.

"I'M HERE! DON'T KICK THEM INTO NEXT WEEK G. I BEG OF YOU PLEASE!" Giotto burst into the room then fell on his knees, pleading G. not to lose the kids.

"I was kidding, jeez. I just wanted them to shut up so I can finish my paperwork. Speaking of which, don't you have like 4 piles alone just from that time you locked Alaude and Daemon into a room for a prank?" G. put his hand to his chin as he thought back to that dreaded day. It was only the second time Alaude had gotten so annoyed to the point where they had to actually evacuate the mansion due to the extent of damage done to it. As for the first time, well, that's a whole other story.

"Yeah…remind me not to have too much strawberry cake again, 'kay?" Giotto asked.

"Yeah, I'll remember that." G. agreed wholeheartedly.

"Anyways, let's get out of here kids, and let your Uncle G. think about his so-called plans for world domination. Why don't we go and get the others too?" Giotto offered

"Ok! Let's go play with Tsuna!" Hayato said, smiling.

"Mn! Tsuna-nii has the best grape candy" Lambo said, following his older brother out of the room as if they didn't just have an argument 2 minutes earlier.

"Hey, they're not plans for world domination, ok? They're paperwork that I'M helping YOU with since YOU can't finish them all." G. said

"Pfft, what are you talking about, G.? You know, maybe Lampo and Daemon are right, you are getting old" Giotto teased, slowly making his way towards the door.

"Hey! I'm only a couple months older than you, you little-"before G. could finish, Giotto had already closed the door behind him, cutting him off.

"Wait 'till I think of a prank so great he'll be _afraid_ to tease me again…" G. grumbled under his breath, bringing his attention back to his (Giotto's) pile of paperwork.

* * *

_Alaude's office_

"Ne Kyoya-nii, can we play hide-and-seek?"

"Maybe later" Kyoya replied, without looking up from his book.

"GYAHAHAHA! KYOYA-NII! YOU PROMISED TO GIVE ME GRAPE CANDY IF I SHUT UP!" he silently pulled out a grape candy from his pocket and handed it to Lambo, who took it and shut up.

"Che, don't get in my way!" no response.

The kids bothered Kyoya, but for some reason he didn't seem to mind as he loved his siblings. Alaude, however, was NOT having a good time. A dark aura surrounded him and his desk while the kids, oblivious to his anger, yelled, shouted, screamed, laughed etc. In fact, proven by Daemon, when Alaude is angry while he does his paperwork, he presses his pen down harder and writes faster. If he's angry enough, the pen will actually snap in two! Which is why there lay a growing pile of shattered pens lay beside his arm, which was moving at an incredible speed.

"Giotto, get these annoying little brats out of my office before I-"

"Ok kids, let's go and visit Uncle Lampo!" Giotto interrupted rather cheerfully, out of nowhere, in fact, ushering the kids out of the room before they could hear what Alaude's punishment was.

_Why did I even let them into my office?_ He thought to himself, while his writing became sufficiently neater.

* * *

_Lampo's office_

"Ne Kyoya-nii will you read me a story?"

Choose a story from Uncle Lampo's bookshelf and I'll read it to you.

"Mn!" Tsuna agreed happily and ran off to find a book that would interest him.

"Ne ne, Kyoya-nii, can I have another grape candy?" Lambo asked. Kyoya, again, wordlessly handed him a grape candy and made him promise to be quiet.

Hayato, being a nerd, decided to review his timetables. (**Sorry guys, it seemed like a good idea, with Hayato being all smart and stuff :D**) "Kyoya-nii, what's 9x7 again?" Hayato asked.

"63" yes, Kyoya is a man (boy?) of many words.

Lampo was not very happy about the fact that not only he was woken up from his nap, but he was also being disturbed! How dare they disturb the Great Lampo!

"Yare, yare," Lampo said, annoyed. "Can you guys shut up? I'm trying to sleep here."

*Gasp* "You said the "S" word!" Tsuna gaped, covering his mouth with his hands.

"Shame on you Lampo!" Giotto scolded, coming out of nowhere…again. "Come on kids, I don't want his bad language to rub off on you. Come on, let's go and visit Uncle Daemon." He said, shutting the door behind him.

Lampo siad, nothing, only wondering about when Giotto had become such a protective parent, then went abck to sleep.

* * *

_Daemon's Office_

Daemon had somehow already grasped the very meaning of parenting and had already given his "kids" homework! His so-called "kids" were working quietly on some math problems he had created.

"Kufufufufu, I bet I'm better at you in math Kyoya." Mukuro teased.

Kyoya said nothing, but his hands were itching to close around the pineapple head's neck.

"Kyoya-nii, can you help me with my math homework?" Chrome asked shyly.

"Which one?" he replied, and Chrome blushed furiously, grateful for the help she was getting for the usually quiet and aloof boy.

"Kyoya-nii I want some more grape candy!" Lambo whined, holding out his hand as if he were expecting to receive one.

"You ate all of mine." He deadpanned.

"NOOO!" Lambo started bawling at the horrible news.

"It's ok, Lambo, don't cry, I have some!" Tsuna offered a grape candy to his little brother.

*sniffle* "O-ok." Lambo said, wiping tears from his eyes as Tsuna pulled him in for a hug. (**awww…** )

"I don't understand question two…" Chrome said, again, while blushing."

"It's asking you to find the missing side using C." Kyoya said boredly.

"What's a Pythagorean Theorem" Chrome asked.

"How the hell does he even know Pythagorean Theorem? He's freaking six years old!" Daemon whispered to no one in particular.

"My dad taught it to me last year" he replied, leaving Daemon at a loss.

"GYAHAHAHAHAHA! LAMBO IS THE KING OF THE WORLD!" Lambo said, standing on a chair.

"Stupid cow, get down from there before you fall and break your neck." Hayato said, sounding like he didn't care.

"No! Lambo get down from there! You'll get hurt!" Tsuna said worriedly.

"Kufufufufu, can I cast an illusion on him so it looks like he's actually flying?" Mukuro said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"NO DON'T DO THAT MUKURO-NII IF YOU DO I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Tsuna shouted furiously at his sadistic brother.

Mukuro quietly sat back down and continued to do his math homework while feeling ashamed for making his cute little brother angry. If you imagine a picture with all of them in your head and look closely, you'll actually see a smirking Kyoya in the background.

_It seems that the little sadist is an illusionist too. I bet my illusions are better than his. _Daemon thought, while getting ready to conjure an illusion that'll prove which melon-head was the best illusionist.

Giotto, sensing the illusion, sprinted from his office, grabbed the kids before they or Daemon could say anything, and flew towards the infirmary, shutting the door behind him like the gentleman he was.

"Ne, Tou-san, where are we going?" Tsuna asked, his hair flying behind him.

"We're gonna go see Uncle Knuckles, 'kay?" Giotto said.

"Haha, ok!" Tsuna agreed happily.

* * *

_Infirmary_

"Shhh! I told you guys to be quiet! You're gonna wake up the patients!" Knuckles said with seriousness in his voice.

"Sorry Uncle Knuckles, we'll try to be quieter." Tsuna promised with a smile.

Knuckle couldn't resist, so he ruffled the young boy's hair and went back to work. Oh how wrong he was to believe that angelic smile of his…

Before 5 minutes had even passed, the shouting and the screaming had once again commenced.

"Why don't I take the kids and leave?" Giotto asked, popping out of nowhere.

Knuckle, who was startled, agreed wholeheartedly. "Yes, that would be an extremely good idea."

* * *

Giotto thought about where else to go. Then he remembered his good friend Asari Ugetsu. Oh the hell he was gonna go through…

* * *

_Asari's office_

"Hahaha, no Tsuna, like this." Takeshi swung the bat as the ball went flying, nearly hitting a plant.

"I want to be just as good as you at baseball Takeshi!" Tsuna said with a smile.

"Hahahaha, well I'm not that good yet, but when I grow up, I'll be so good I'll play in the pros!" Takeshi returned Tsuna's smile.

"Gyahahahaha! Teach Lambo-sama how to play baseball too!" Lambo ran up and took a bat that was leaning against the wall.

"…so if a + b=c, what does c-b equal to?" Kyoya tested Chrome. ( **I** **don't know if this **_**is**_** how you do Pythagorean Theorem, but this is roughly what I remember of it...correct me if I'm wrong ^_^)**

"umm….a?" She guessed.

"Right. What number do you substitute "a" with?" Kyoya asked again.

"7?" Chrome looked down at her paper.

"That's it" Kyoya said, with his rare smile.

*Gasp* "Yay! I finally got it! Thank you Kyoya-nii!" Chrome hugged her older brother, while he blushed slightly.

"EXTREME EXCERSISE!" Ryohei shouted out, papers flying everywhere from the speed of his "running".

"Stupid baseball freak, don't take teaching Tsuna so lightly! If you're gonna teach him, teach him with pride and respect! After all, he did bring us dinner every day!" Hayato said, proud of his brother's good deeds.

"Hahaha…do I not?" Takeshi asked sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Giotto, you're one of my closest friends, so please, I need it to be quiet and peaceful for me to work." Asari pleaded.

*sigh* "Well, I guess they can come to my office for now…" Giotto sighed dramatically. "Let's go kids, I guess your Uncle Asari didn't want you guys here after all…Let's be on our way…" he said melodramatically, while leading the kids out of the door.

"Wait Giotto that not what I meant-"he was cut off by the sound of the door closing. "Maa maa, he's such a drama queen sometimes." Asari smiled and went back to his work.

* * *

_Hallway_

"Ne Tou-san, why can't we go play in your room?" Tsuna asked.

"Because daddy's room is boring…" Giotto said with a pout. *GASP* "I HAVE AN AMAZING IDEA! OH GIOTTO, WHEN DID YOU BECOME SO SMART?" his eyes lit up as he took the kids outside and called a carriage.

* * *

"I wonder where we're going." Tsuna wondered. Each of them had blindfolds on since Giotto ( The "Genius") had said that they weren't allowed to look.

"Hahaha, I hope that it's the baseball diamond!" Takeshi hoped cheerfully.

"EXETREME FIELD TRIP!" Ryohei yelled excitedly.

"Che, I swear, sometimes, that man is more immature than that brat Lambo." Hayato scowled.

"Heey, that's mean!" Giotto pouted.

"Heey that's an insult to the Great Lambo-sama!" Lambo whined.

"Kufufufufu, I hope it's somewhere I can use my illusions on…" Mukuro grinned at the thought of torturing people with his oh so beautiful illusions.

"It better not be somewhere stupid or crowded." Kyoya leaned back and tried to take a nap even though there was the constant bump in the carriage.

"Calm down guys, jeez. I know you can barely hold in your excitement, but just wait a little longer." Giotto reassured them sarcastically.

"I'm so glad we can all go somewhere together for once. " Chrome smiled a little, hoping that everyone was gonna have fun tonight.

"Ah! We're finally here! You guys can take off your blindfolds off now!" Giotto presented them a little warehouse in the shopping district of Sicily.

"You took us to a swimsuit shop?" Hayato growled impatiently.

"But of course! You guys need something to swim with when we go to the lake tonight, right?"

"But-"Chrome started, but was interrupted by a very eager Giotto.

"No buts! Let's go everyone!"

* * *

_Daemon's office_

"Nufufufufu, I'm so happy we can see each other again tonight! Gahh I can't hold it in I'm going to see the beautiful Elena once again! Hahahaha." Daemon squealed in delight at the thought seeing his beloved wife once again. She can meet the kids, and they can play in the water, and tell each other stories of what happened during each other's absences.

But his reaction right now was nothing compared to what he was like when he wrote the letter to her confirming her invite to the beach that evening. He was literally squealing in excitement! Lampo even swore that he heard the girly shrieks that constantly woke him up from his naps.

The letter he wrote wasn't even about the fact that she could come! The 3-page long letter was only used to tell her about the fact that they each had kids now and what they looked like and what their personality was like. Her reply came just under half an hour! The messengers were practically dripping with sweat when they handed their letters. (**I assume they had messengers back then considering they didn't have computers or phones)**

* * *

_Dinner_

"So, is everyone ready to go right after dinner?" Giotto asked everyone. Yes, even Alaude was going (*cough cough* forced to go *cough cough*).

"Yeah!"

"Hahahaha, yup!"

"Uh-huh..."

"Hn."

"Nufufufufu, why of course!"

"Che."

"EXETREMLY!"

Came the reply from both kids and adults. Good! Now, we need to eat up don't we? We need a lot of energy so we can have a lot of fun! Ittadakimasu!" everyone dug in eagerly.

* * *

_After lunch_

"Yaaaayyyy! Strawberry cake time!" Giotto shouted in delight as Alfonso brought in their dessert.

_**Ding dong**_

"ELENA!" Daemon immediately got up from his seat and ran to the door. After a couple minutes and cooing sounds later, Daemon came back, but he was holding hands with a beautiful woman. She was pulling what looked like a very heavy suitcase.

"Kids, this is my beloved wife, Elena" Daemon introduced the kids to his wife.

"OHMIGOSH YOU GUYS ARE THE CUTEST. THINGS. EVER!" Elena squealed in delight as she went around the table, pinching each one of their cheeks/ruffling their hair.

"Is she staying with us or something?" Hayato leaned into Kyoya and whispered into his older brother's ear while eyeing the unexpected guest's suitcase. He was also fixing his hair.

"I hope not…" Kyoya rubbed his cheeks.

*clears throat* "Ehem, Elena, it's great to see you again! Ummm...what's that suitcase for…?" Giotto looked at the suitcase.

"OHMIGOODNESS I ALMOST FORGOT! Phew, thank you Giotto, you're a life saver." Elena bent down and opened the suitcase, but nobody could see inside it as her body was covering the majority of it. "I brought all of the kids some clothing!" she said in a singsong voice. "I didn't know what sizes they were, so I picked them based on personality and age." She said, holding up something around Mukuro's, Ryohei's or Kyoya's size.

All of the mambers seated at the table wondered how she knew, except Daemon, who was grinning.

"Well, I guess that takes clothes shopping off of our list." Giotto said with a smile. "Oh right, I almost forgot. I have good news!" he turned towards the kids, who were sitting in a clump at the end of the table. "I spoke to a good friend of ours, Talbot. He's an inventor who is extremely smart, with knowledge beyond any well known scientist out there. Too bad he won't show his face to the public. Anyways, I spoke to him about your…predicament," the kids all knew he was talking about how they were actually from the future, and couldn't get back. "And he said that he might be able to do something about it as he is currently studying time travel."

"Really? *gasp* Hear that guys? We might be going home!" Tsuna's face lit up with happiness.

"Ah, actually, he said that it'll take at least a month for it to be built and tested." Giotto said nervously.

"That's ok, its fun being here with you guys!" Chrome said.

"Hahaha, yeah," Takeshi added. " I play more baseball here than back home, where I always have to help dad with the sushi shop."

"Mn! Being here with Tou-san is really fun!" Tsuna said with a heartwarming smile.

"Ah, well, it seems like a befitting time to leave, Elena why don't you hand out the clothing you chose for everyone, and then you guys can go and get changed. Oh! Don't forget your bathing suits!" Giotto reminded them.

_Bathing suits? _ Each of the guardians thought.

* * *

After a hectic 80 minutes, they were ready to go. Each of the kids were wearing the clothing Elena had picked out for them, and oddly enough, they each fitted their tiny bodies perfectly, and suited their personalities. All of them were wearing their swim shorts, minus Chrome, who wore her bathing suit inside her blouse and skirt.

Tsuna was wearing orange swim shorts, with a white t-shirt, with a white vest, where the hood and the pockets were orange.

Hayato was wearing red swim shorts with a black shirt.

Takeshi was light blue shorts with a white t-shirt and blue vest with a baseball player on the front.

Ryohei was wearing bright yellow shorts with a black tank top.

Kyoya had dark shorts on, where if you looked closely in the light was actually purple, with a black button-up t-shirt with a collar.

Chrome had a white blouse with a small indigo colored jacket, and a light blue skirt that fell just to her knees.

And last but not least, Mukuro had an army-green t-shirt, with a green jacket that matched Chrome's, and indigo shorts that matched Chrome's jacket.

And last but not least, Lambo had bright green shorts that were outlined with a darker green. He had a cute little t-shirt that had a cow print.

"Finally, we can get out of here!" G. exasperated as they all squeezed onto the same carriage.

* * *

**A/N: So I hope that this makes up for the crappiness of the last chapter. :') anyways, I was gonna actually put the beach scene here, but I decided to keep it for the next chapter in case I don't have any ideas. So please review! And if you have any suggestions don't hesitate to PM me or write them in your reviews!**

**Ciao~**


	4. Doppelgangers 4

**A/N: Hey guys, Otakupanda18 here~. First of all, thanks to everyone who reviewed! Also, thanks to anyone who favorite and stuff ^_^ Ok, so let's get on to reviews, shall we?**

**ShinobiShinigami58: hehe thanks for the refresher :P I actually learnt this last year at my math tutor so naturally I just forget whatever I learned over time XD**

**Blah5566: Haha yea so like I said to ShinobiShinigami58, I learnt it last year at my math tutor yadda yadda yadda so yeah, thanks for reminding me! Also, I'll defiantly add in some melon head pineapple head rivalry as well as some skylark and pineapple head rivalry :D I also want to add in the arcobaleno and the Varia so if you have any suggestions don't hesitate to tell me ^_^**

**XxShadowfangxX: Hehe thanks! I try to add in what **_**I**_** think would be funny in hopes that you guys would find it funny too, so I'm glad that you did!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR…thought I wish I did…oh well, that's life**

* * *

Finally, after waiting for such a long time, they were finally on the way to the beach. It was a great day for the beach too; the sun was shining, and promised good weather for the rest of the day as there were no clouds within a hundred mile radius. Only when they were on the carriage, did Tsuna notice that even his parents and uncles were dressed in casual clothing.

"Ne Tou-san, how come you're dressed in normal clothing today but dressed so nicely every other day?" Tsuna said, looking at his father's clothing.

"Well son, the head of another family wouldn't want to see the man they were forming an alliance with in casual clothing, would they?" Giotto replied, smiling at his son.

"Haha, yeah, I guess so," Tsuna returned the smile.

Giotto was wearing beige cargo shorts, with a black t-shirt and a white and orange vest that matched his son's.

G. was wearing dark blue basketball shorts with a white stripe on the side, and a bright red t-shirt.

Asari also matched his son, with a white t-shirt and blue khaki shorts.

Knuckles wore a red shorts, with a yellow hoodie.

Alaude was the only one that sort of stood out from his personality. He was wearing a dark purple t-shirt, with black cargo shorts, and was looking really irritated, probably because of the oversized population of the carriage.

Lampo had a pair of blue shorts that looked a lot like Asari's, and a bright green t-shirt.

Daemon had black shorts, and a more-blue-than-purple t-shirt, with the words "I'm with stupid" written and pointing to the left, where Lampo dozed away in the corner of the carriage.

* * *

_Beach – Public Bathroom _

"Wait! Mukuro–nii, I'm not ready yet!"

"Kufufu…hurry up I gotta pee!"

"Brother! That's gross!"

"Shut up and be patient, can't you see that Tsuna needs more time?"

"LAMBO HAS TO GOOOOOO!"

"EXEREME WAITING!"

"Quit crowding and hurry up"

"Hahaha, this bathroom is gross compared to the one at home"

After a couple minutes, (what seemed like ages to Mukuro and Lambo) Tsuna finally came out with a towel wrapped around his torso.

"Finally! Make way guys, unless you want pee sprayed all over yourselves!" Mukuro made a beeline for the bathroom stall.

Everyone cringed at the thought of having pee on them.

"MUKURO-NII! I HAVE TO GO TOO!" Lambo yelled, distressed.

* * *

_Outside_

"Jeez, what's taking them so long? I wanna go and play with Tsuna in the water already!" Giotto whined as he bounced on the spot.

"You immature freak, you are worse than Lampo," G. Growled, losing his patience with the only man he looked up to.

"There's only one bathroom stall," Alaude said, hoping that that would make his boss shut up. It didn't.

"WHHAAATTT?" Giotto nearly pulled out his hair. "Now it's gonna take even longer for him to get out…" Giotto stomped his feet.

"Sigh*" I'm going back to the others," Alaude said, and walked away.

* * *

_Afterwards (when everyone is out of the bathroom [stall])_

"Wahh, the water's so cold!" Tsuna said, jumping out of the water, shivering.

"Hahaha, come on, Tsuna, you'll get used to it!" Takeshi laughed cheerfully, being one of the few that actually got into the water.

"COME TSUNA! I'LL CARRY YOU!" Ryohei lifted his younger brother up, threw him over his shoulder, and ran full speed into the lake.

"AHHH Onii-san! Put me down!" Tsuna shrieked, though he sounded rather happy.

Giotto chuckled at the sight of his son having fun.

"Kufufufufu, I guess we should go in too Chrome. Let's go," Mukuro threw his towel to the ground, got up and walked towards the water.

"Ok, brother." Chrome put down her towel and obediently followed.

"Gyahahahahaha! Lambo-sama wants to play too! He doesn't wanna miss out on the fun!" Lambo shrieked in delight as he ran after his older brother and sister.

"Ne, Nii-san, you should come into the water too!" Tsuna called out to Kyoya, who was sitting in the shade, reading a book.

*sigh* Ok, Tsuna, I'm coming," Kyoya flashed his rare smile, closed his book and walked calmly towards the water. Just as he got in, his face was met with cold liquid, and he turned to see a grinning Mukuro.

A tick mark appeared on his head, and he just barely smirked before taking off, chasing the annoying pineapple that had ruined his good mood.

A couple hours later, Elena called the kids in for a snack. They ate quickly, and got back in the water to continue playing, except Mukuro and Kyoya, who were splashing water and each other so quickly you could barely see their arms moving.

"Tou-san! Come join us, the water's so nice and refreshing!" Tsuna called out to Giotto.

"Hahaha ok!" Giotto replied like a little kid. He took off his shirt and ran into the water.

"You guys should come too!" Giotto called out to the rest of his guardians as they followed their boss into the water, minus Alaude, who was being dragged by Daemon. they had all taken their shirts off, as they didn't want them getting wet, execpt Alaude, whose shirt was ripped off by Daemon before they left the shade. Cue stalker fangirls with nosebleeds hiding behind the bushes.

Giotto had just gotten into the water when his face suddenly was splashed with lake water.

"Oh that's it, you're on!" he declared, and the chaos erupted in an all out war in a fight between Guardians and kids.

* * *

After being thoroughly soaked and annoyed, Alaude got out of the water, and put his shirt back on. Cue sad fangirls.

A small bird flew overhead, and then landed on Alaude's shoulder. There was a note attached to its leg. Alaude detached the letter, and read it to himself.

_Emergency at CEDEF, Requests backup immediately. _It read, and was signed by one of the head officers.

"I have to go, but I bid you and the others a good day, Elena. Please tell Giotto that something came up at CEDEF that requires my assistance, if I'm not back by dinner, start without me." Then he got up, and walked away without saying anything else. He was gone by the time Elena had figured out what he was saying, but dismissed it as it sounded like something that happened often.

* * *

The day went on, and before they knew it, the sun was beginning to set, but all of the kids and guardians seem to be playing cheerfully in the lake, even Kyoya, who was actually smiling when he and Mukuro actually teamed up (SCIENTIFIC BREAKTHROUGH!) and attacked Daemon with water, and G., who was craking up at the sight of Giotto being pulled under water by Hayato, Tsuna and Takeshi while shrieking like a little girl. Lambo, Lampo and Chrome played quietly at the side, not wanting to get too wet.

"Hey guys, do you want some dinner before going to play some more?" Elena called out to the guys who were cheering and whooping in the water as they splashed water at each other.

"OMG YES," Giotto said immediately upon hearing his stomach grumble, and ran to where Elena was sitting. She pulled out sandwiches and passed them around to the hungry boys who were practically begging for food.

He sat down cross legged and waited until Elena passed him a sandwhich.

"This is so good!" Giotto said with his mouth full, savoring the bliss of a ham sandwich.

"Eh? Where did Alaude go?" G. asked, looking around for the missing guardian. They knew that he usually wasn't around because it was so crowded, but they usually felt his cold presence from around the corner or in the other room. This time, it was like he was erased from the face of the earth.

"Oh, yeah, he told me to tell you that CEDEF needed his help before he left. I figured since he was head of CEDEF, this happened often." Elena told them.

"It does happen a lot, but he usually tells us personally before leaving." Asari said less cheer full than usual, looking into the distance as if he expected him to come out from behind the bushes.

"Yare yare, I'm sure he's fine, besides, it's not like he ever gets lost or anything," Lampo dismissed the idea of Alaude gone missing.

"Yeah, I guess," Giotto said, looking in the direction of the mansion.

Just then, they heard a loud boom coming from where Giotto was looking, and their eyes widened as the kids covered their ears.

"What was that?" Knuckles said with his "doctor voice".

"It was probably just carriages that fell over, don't worry about it." G. waved Knuckles off, thinking that tipped over carriages _did _happen quite often since the ground was riddled with demonic rocks.

"Yeah, I hope so," Giotto said nervously.

"Is Father ok?" Kyoya asked quietly, trying not showing his concern.

"Of course Kyoya! You know that your father would be ok even if the world was ending!" Giotto said with a fake smile.

"Don't lie to us Tou-san, I can tell you aren't telling the truth," Tsuna's bangs covered his eyes.

_Hyper Intuition?! At this age? _ Giotto thought, surprised that his four-year old son had already inherited Hyper Intuition. If so, who?

"I guess you read through me, huh?" Giotto said. But before he could explain to Tsuna and the others what was going on, Alaude (who had already changed back into his trench coat) staggered through the tall grass, clutching his left shoulder with his uninjured arm, red seeping through the edges of his palm.

"Alaude!" Giotto cried out. "What happened?!"

"The mansion is being attacked," He said, panting.

* * *

**A/N: haha, first cliffie! What did you guys think? Was it good? Tell me if I should improve/add anything! ****Also, I know that this is a really short chapter so I'll try and make the next one a bit longer ^^**

**Otakupanda~**


	5. Doppelgangers 5

**A/N: Hey again y'all. I'm updating so often now, it's surprising how much I procrastinate XD. Also, happy Thanksgiving everyone!**

**Anyways, I'm doing a survey right now to those who want the Arcobaleno In the story. I can either have them working in the mansion under Giotto, or I can have them working under Talbot. It's up to you guys! If you want either of them, put it in your reviews or you can PM me! I'll also include Aria and Luce as well as Uni. Big thanks to those who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

_The mansion (after they left)_

"Mwahahaha! I told them that I'd be back! Now they'll think twice before declining an invitation from us! Ha! This proves that rookie groups don't know anything!" Anthony cackled at the thought of the Vongola guardians on their knees, begging him to have mercy. From the annoying green haired brat to that man who couldn't stop laughing. From the pink haired man with the weird tattoo to that screeching priest and the anti-social man in the trench coat. And lastly, the melon-haired general to the one with the obsession of strawberry cakes. Yes, him. He was the one that had pulled on his last nerve. He was the one that was going to die.

* * *

_Beach _

"It's being…what?" Giotto was surprised. It had been nearly two years since Vongola had started. Sure, they were a rookie family, and were vulnerable as they were still settling things down, but everyone knew that the Vongola would show no mercy if they were attacked. Who would have a grudge on them?

"The mansion, it's the Fenice, and they brought their arsenal. They're everywhere," Alaude, panted, his grip on his shoulder tightening. Knuckles led him into the shade, where he began healing his wound. Ryohei and Kyoya joined in, helping him clean it.

"I knew it was those annoying Fenice! We already told them that we didn't want an alliance with them!" G. growled.

Giotto remembered when that had happened. The Fenice promised a strong defense built up from an arsenal of useless weapons. Giotto had deemed them "unnecessary", and declined their offer. They had hated the Vongola ever since. Fury raged inside Giotto.

"G., make sure that the kids and the other guardians don't come close to the mansion." Giotto said sweetly, then going into HDWM. "I'll be back soon. Don't tell the kids anything." And he was gone.

"Uncle G.? Where's Tou-san going? What happened?" Tsuna looked at his uncle with wide eyes.

"It's nothing Tsuna, your father's just a bit angry, and just needs to blow off some steam." G. reassured, though he sounded nervous.

"Didn't I say not to lie to us? We're tired of being lied to, and I swear, if I don't learn the truth, I'm gonna-"

"Kufufu, Tsunayoshi, no need to go that far. I'm sure that it's nothing too serious." Mukuro confided.

"Tsuna, I'm sure it'll be ok, besides, Uncle Giotto is strong!" Chrome smiled at her little brother.

"Yeah, I guess so," Tsuna bangs covered his eyes, and his fists clenched.

* * *

_The mansion_

__Giotto was furious. No, furious wasn't even a good enough word for it. What that Fencie brat did to the mansion was like…troll level: mafia family. And it infuriated him.

_I'll teach you to think twice before giving me more paperwork…_ Giotto thought, lunging for Anthony's neck.

Not too far off in the distance, 8 kids and 7 adults sat in waiting of their boss/dad/uncle to return. They heard a loud boom from where the mansion was. 15 minutes passed before he came back, without a single scratch on him.

"Well, that was fun!" Giotto said cheerfully. "Alaude how's your shoulder?"

The cloud guardian said nothing, only nodded, symbolizing that it was fine.

Lampo leaned into the kids ears. "Don't ever make him angry. Okay?" the kids nodded vigorously.

"Oh yeah, we're gonna have to stay at Japan HQ for a bit…hehe…." Giotto laughed sheepishly.

* * *

_Japan - the next day_

"Wahh, Namimori looks the same!" Tsuna looked around, not noticing too many changes in his neighborhood.

"If it's the same, why don't we go to the park?" Takeshi suggested.

"Kufufufufu, that's a good idea," Mukuro chimed in.

"Gyahahahaha! Lambo-sama wants to play on the jungle gym!" he ran off in the direction of the park.

"No! Wait for us Lambo!" Tsuna and the others ran after their littlest brother, while the guardians walked behind, taking in the scene of Namimori.

* * *

_Park_

"Kyoya-nii! Help me onto the monkey bars!" Tsuna asked his brother, holding his arms up toward the metal bars that hung over him. His older brother was sitting on the bench, reading yet another book. He walked over and lifted Tsuna up and onto his shoulders, where he would be able to reach them.

"Gyahahahaha! Let's play tag!" Lambo cried out, running around.

"EXTREME EXCERCISE!" Ryohei followed after his younger brother, his fists pounding the air.

"Takeshi! Pass the ball!" Hayato called out to his teammate. They were playing soccer with a ball they bought earlier from the corner store. Mukuro and Chrome were the opposing team. They were tied 2-2.

"Chrome! Block Hayato! Don't let him get the ball!" Mukuro cried out as they neared their net. Takeshi kicked the ball. Hard.

Sure, it went in and they won, but the ball was kicked so hard, it flew into the sky after ricocheting off of a nearby garbage can, and disappeared with a flash.

"Che, nice going baseball freak, now we don't have a ball to play with" Hayato scowled, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Hahahaha, I guess I miscalculated the distance," Takeshi rubbed the back of his head.

"Kufufufufu, I guess I miscalculated your stupidity," Mukuro teased.

"Brother! That was mean!" Chrome scolded her brother.

"Kufufufufu, well, it's true," Mukuro replied, not sounding guilty at all.

Takeshi, however was oblivious to the insults from his brother, and had left to go play tag with Lambo, Hayato and Ryohei.

The adults that were watching from the sides, however, weren't having the fun the kids were having.

"Are you sure that that's what the letter said?" G. looked at Giotto seriously.

"Yes, I'm sure, G. "Giotto sighed. "I just don't know who it's from, but whoever it is, they're planning an attack on us.

"What about the kids, it isn't going to be safe in the mansion if a rival family can attack at anytime." Knuckles said.

"Nufufufufu, we don't have to tell them," Daemon suggested

*sigh* "That's not the point Daemon, what if they get their filthy hands on them, anything could happen and we wouldn't be able to find out," Asari sighed.

"They can go to CEDEF," Alaude offered.

"But we don't know _when_ they're going to attack; we can't just keep them in CEDEF for 2 weeks." Giotto exasperated. "We'll just have to send them back early, don't we?" Giotto frowned. It had been the best few days of his life!

"But didn't Talbot say that it'll take at least a month?" G. reminded.

"Talbot! That's it! They can stay at Talbot's until we figure this out!" a light bulb lit up on top of Giotto's head.

"Are you sure? He's kinda wacko," Daemon said.

"Of course! Sure he's a little weird but they'll figure it out, right?" Giotto reassured his guardians.

"Hahahaha, ok then, if you say so Giotto," Asari agreed with his boss wholeheartedly.

"It's settled then, we'll bring them to Talbot's once the mansion is finished being repaired." Knuckles said.

* * *

_Dinner at Japan HQ_

"Guys, I have something to tell you."Giotto told them as they were eating.

"Is Tou-san ok?" Tsuna asked with wide eyes.

Giotto sighed. "Yes, Tsuna. I'm fine, there's nothing wrong with me." He wasn't telling the whole truth, but it was good enough to know that Tsuna's Hyper Intuition won't tell him anything. "What I was going to say was, the adults and I will be busy for a little while, so for the time being, you lot will be staying with Talbot."

"Hahahaha, isn't he the one that's bringing us home?" Takeshi asked.

"Yup, it's him," Asari confirmed.

"Oooh does that mean we get to watch him make the thing that will take us home?" Lambo asked eagerly.

"NO! DON'T EVER GO INTO HIS OFFICE WHEN HE'S WORKING! YOU WILL GO THROUGH HELL. TWICE." G. and Lampo shouted at the same time.

"Nufufufufu, I remember that time. Ah, little G. and Lampo were so stupid," Daemon remembered their past times.

"Ugh, don't even remind me," Lampo rubbed his temples, reminiscing horrible memories.

* * *

***Flashback***

"Hey, G., what do you think Talbot does all day? He spends his whole day holed up in that tiny little office of his, and doesn't come out until dinner time. Even afterwards, he goes back in and doesn't come back out again until we get yelled at to go to bed. Does he even go to the bathroom in there?" 15-year old Lampo asked, looking at his senior, who was reading a book in the living room. **(A/N: let's say that all of the guardians lived with Talbot for the time being.)**

"I don't know Lampo, why don't you go check?" 17-year old G. replied, not looking up from his book.

"Come with me," Lampo pouted.

*Sigh* "You're not a baby anymore Lampo, just go and take a peek," G. insisted.

"Noo...I'm scared," Lampo whined.

"Ok, fine, jeez. You'd think that at 15 years old you wouldn't be afraid of the man that you've been living with for the past 3 years," G. muttered under his breath.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Talbot's office_

__Talbot had been working hard on a project that could potentially change the world for the last couple years. He worked day and night, only coming out for dinner and bad time. W_hat would happen, if you could travel through time? _he asked himself. It had been his motivation for the past 5 years, after all. This was it. This was the moment that he would invent time travel. adrenaline rushed through his veins as he connected the last wire. _There are no disturbances. You can do this Tally, this is what you've dedicated your last 5 years to. Don't screw it up. _

Just then, the door opened. Of course, living in an old house came with consequences. He was so concentrated at the moment that when the door creaked, he got startled, and pulled the wire out!

He whipped his head around in anger. "Who's there!" he demanded, listening for the man that had ruined his pride.

"Uncle Talbot?" Lampo asked shyly, with G. standing behind him.

_"YOU!" _Talbot shouted out. "Boys, you just ruined my life's work, you know that?" he threatened as held up each of the against the wall by their collars.

"Hey, Talbot, chill. just reattach the wire," G. said non-chalantly.

"Reattach the wire? REATTACH THE WIRE?! IT'S NOT THAT SIMPLE YOU DIP****!"

G. gaped. Not once, had he ever hear Talbot curse.

Talbot whupped their butts so badly that they were in the hospital for weeks. They haven't gone within a 10 meter radius of his office ever since.

***Flashback over***

* * *

_Five days later, Italy HQ (present [Past?] time)_

"Guys! Hurry up, we're gonna be late! Talbot hates it when his clients are late!" Giotto looked up the stairs to see if the remaining 3 kids were ready to leave. Mukuro, Chrome, Kyoya, Takeshi, and Hayato were already waiting at the door with their suitcases.

*sigh* "I'll go and check on them," G. ran up the stairs two at a time, not wanting another punishment form his old friend.

* * *

_Tsuna's room_

"Tsuna? You ok?" G. knocked on his door.

"Stupid thing! Go down! Uurgghhh!" G.'s eyes widened as images flew across his mind.

"Tsuna! What are you doing?!" G. burst into the room, to find Tsuna sitting on the top of his little suitcase, trying to zip it up, but only to have its contents spill out again.

G. sighed, knowing little Tsuna would never do something so horrid. "Hi Uncle G., can you help me close my suitcase?" Tsuna looked at his Uncle.

*Sigh* "Sure," G. walked over and shut his suitcase, ushered Tsuna downstairs to wait with the others, then headed to see what was taking Lambo so long.

* * *

_Lambo's room_

G. had been standing at he door, waiting for an answer for at least 5 minutes. What was the little brat doing? He finally decided to go into the room, to find the boy all packed up and ready to go, but asleep on the bed!

"Oi, Lambo! Get up already, we gotta go!" G. shook the boy by his shoulders.

"Grape candy!" Lambo woke up with a start. "What are you doing, pink haired octopus head?" Lambo asked innocently.

G.'s eye twitched as he heard an insult to his hair. "Just go downstairs and wait for the others!" he growled, practically throwing the little boy out of the room.

* * *

_Ryohei's room_

G. walked into Ryohei's room to find that the boy was barely packed! He stood in the middle of his room, not knowing what else to bring.

"Ryohei! What are you doing? Why aren't you packed yet?" G. glared at the boy.

Unfazed by his angry look, he replied "I EXTREMELY DIDN'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO PACK!"

*sigh* "Do you have enough t-shirts?

"YESS!"

"Do you have enough pairs of pants?"

YESS!"

"Do you have underwear?

"YESS!"

"Do you have your toothbrush and toothpaste?"

"YESS!"

"Then what are you still doing here?"

"'I'M EXTREMELY NOT SURE! I EXTREMELY FORGOT! " Ryohei shouted out.

*face palm*

"THEN MOVE YOUR ASS DOWNSTAIRS AND DON'T WASTE ANYMORE TIME!" G. took the boy by the back of his shirt, grabbed his suitcase and dragged him downstairs.

* * *

"Ok, I think we finally have everything!" Giotto clapped his hands as he finished loading the rest of the luggage into the carriage. He crouched down to be at eye level with his son. "I'll miss you," he said sadly.

"I'll miss you too Tou-san," Tsuna wrapped his arms around his dad. "Pinky promise you'll come back in a couple of days?" he held out his pinky finger.

"I promise," Giotto said with a smile, and then crossed his pinky with Tsuna's. "Be good, ok? And make sure Mukuro and Kyoya don't destroy the place!"

"Mn!" Tsuna hugged his dad again before climbing onto the carriage.

"Hahahaha, I trust that you'll be good, right Takeshi?" Asari ruffled his hair.

"Of course dad!" Take gave Asari a quick hug, then joined Tsuna in the carriage.

"If you blow the place up I swear to god I will send to the deepest levels of hell, so be good, ok? And don't forget to take care of your brothers" G. growled, then changed his voice to a softer tone.

Hayato wrapped his arms around his dad's waist. "Yeah dad, I'll do that." G. smiled and ruffled his hair, then watched him climb onto the carriage.

"Nufufufufu, take care of your sister, and don't forget to practice your illusions," Daemon looked at Mukuro, then at Chrome, and gave them both a hug.

"Kufufu, I'll kill anyone who touches my sweet little Chrome," Mukuro smirked evilly, and tried to wriggle himself out of his father's grip, but couldn't make it.

"I'll miss you daddy," Chrome leaned into her father and hugged him tightly.

"Mukuro, I think your sister likes me more than you," Daemon teased.

A tick mark appeared on Mukuro's head. "Shut up melon head, I got to her first," Mukuro poked his dad's cheek, then took his sister by the hand and led her into the carriage.

"Don't piss of Talbot, and don't forget to protect your siblings," Alaude warned his son.

"Hn," Kyoya replied. He looked at his dad before wrapping himself around him. "Bye dad,"

"Bye," Alaude returned the hug, then waited for him to climb onto the carriage before leaving the crowd.

"The great Lampo-sama will not forgive you if you don't behave!" Lampo gave Lambo a stern look.

"Gyahahahaha, I'll only be good if you promise to give me grape candy afterwards!" Lambo challenged.

Lampo chuckled. "I'll only give you grape candy if you behave," he lifted the little boy onto the carriage, then stepped back to give the others room.

"BE EXTREMELY GOOD!" Knuckles shouted.

"I EXTREMELY PROMISE TO!" Ryohei replied, gave a quick hug, then left to sit with the other kids in the carriage.

"Are we ready to go?" the person driving the carriage asked.

"Yup, they're ready." G. said, as the carriage started to move. Within seconds, it was gone.

5 seconds passed.

Then 10 seconds.

Then 15.

*sniffle* I already miss my little Tsuna," Giotto looked like he was on the verge of crying.

"Oh, grow up you little baby!" G. whacked him on the back of his head, then went inside to continue his paperwork.

Slowly, each of the guardians left to go inside, leaving just Giotto standing in the afternoon sun.

"I still miss him," Giotto sniffed, and then gloomily went inside.

* * *

The carriage stopped in a dirty old alley, where there was nothing but brick walls and an old rusted metal door. The man got off of the front of the carriage, unloaded their things, then left without a word.

"Is this the place?" Takeshi asked, looking around.

"I think so," Tsuna looked up at the old warehouse.

"I hope so." Hayato said, for once looking uneasy.

"Lambo's hungry," the youngest boy sat down on the pavement, not caring about the fact that is was covered in dirt and grime.

"Lambo, don't sit on the ground, your clothes will get dirty!" Chrome lifted the little boy up and cradled him in her arms.

"THIS PLACE IS EXTREMELY CREEPY!" Ryohei, always stating the obvious.

"Kufufu, what do you think will happen if I knock?" Mukuro lifted his fist and pounded on the metal door.

"Wait, Muku-"Kyoya started, but he didn't get to finish as the door opened.

An old man with an orange mohawk stood at the doorway. He was wearing a pale green robe and had several necklaces made from bones and a mirror like object hanging around his neck. He was holding a cane with the skull of a bird on top. His eyes were covered by a black cloth. (**A/N: I looked up his picture on Google but I couldn't find any results with color, so I made his hair orange after Mr. Crepsly from the series Cirque Du Freak, and chose colors that I thought would look good on him for his clothing.)**

Kyoya and Mukuro stood protectively in front of their younger siblings. "Who are you?" Kyoya growled.

He smiled a toothy grin. "I assume that you guys are Primo's kids, correct?"

* * *

**A/N: That's it for today guys! I'm just realizing how hard it is to write a story that doesn't have technology XD I also keep typing in last names rather than first names :') ****D****on't forget to tell me whether I should put the Arcobalenos with Talbot or Vongola, since I can't write the next chapter without them XD.**

**Otakupanda~**


	6. Doppelgangers 6

**A/N: Hey again guys! You know, I kinda feel bad for all those highschoolers out there who have piles and piles of homework… :/ My brother comes home everyday then goes up to his room, and when I call him for dinner he's always doing homework! So to any of those who have piles and piles of homework, I wish I could help you since I have so much free time on my hands! **

**Anyways, since the majority of reviews say that they want the Arcobalenos to be with the Vongola, I'll try and incorporate them into the story. They'll all have different jobs around the mansion, but they'll still be in character; i.e Verde will still be a scientist, and Reborn will still be a Hitman. The only exception will be Yuni, who probably be running around as a water gil or something. Also, she'll be wearing what she wore to Tsuna's house instead of the usual white dress/cloak thing and hat. I'll save that for Aria and Luche. They're also all in adult form **** Haha, I'm blabbing now, why don't I just get on to the story?**

**KHR doesn't belong to me!**

* * *

_Vongola Mansion_

Giotto sighed. He couldn't do his paperwork knowing that his little tuna fish was living with Talbot! This was it. He was done with paperwork! He stormed out of his room and decided to find something to do. That is until he saw G., and turned back. He didn't want his right hand man to catch him running away from paperwork!

_No! I'm better than this! Pssshhh, paperwork isn't the boss of me, I'm the boss of it! I'll show them! I'll finish them all today! All 750 of them! It was my fault that I half destroyed the mansion so I have to make up for it! _Giotto thought with a grin on his face. He walked back to his room and sat down at his desk, pen at the ready. Then he saw the pile to his right. Then to his left. Then in front of him! _When did I get this much paperwork?!_ Giotto thought, putting down his pen and dropping his head into his hands. _I bet if Tsuna were here this would be a lot better,_ he pouted.

Just then, one of the maids came in. "Master Giotto, you have a visitor. He did not state his name, but he claimed that he knew you, so I brought him into the waiting room." she said.

"Ah, thank you, Clary, please tell them that I will be down as quickly as I can," Giotto replied.

"Of course Master Giotto," Clary bowed, then shuffled away to give the unexpected guest the message.

* * *

_Downstairs, waiting room_

"Ah Primo, long time no see, I do hope that you remember me," the guest smiled as he leaned towards Giotto for a friendly hug.

"But of course, how could I forget someone like you?" Giotto lied. He turned to face the butlers and maids who were waiting for an order. "Would you be so kind as to leave us for a little bit? Why don't you prepare dinner? I'm sure my guardians are dying to eat," he gave a little smile as he dismissed them.

"Yes, Master Giotto," they chorused as the filed out of the room. He shut the door behind them, and then strode towards his guest rather angrily.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" Giotto gripped the man's collar and snarled in his face.

"Ara? Did you not get my letter? Ah, well, Pascal was never a very good messenger, it's a wonder why I haven't fired him yet," he replied calmly, not at all disturbed by the fact that he was being held by the neck by Vongola Primo.

Giotto's grip loosened as realization dawned upon him. Why was that dreaded letter sent? "You're him? But… what did we do? Why are you attacking us?" Giotto stepped back as a grin stretched across the man's face.

"Oh, poor poor Primo, always as lost as ever. Don't you get it? It's not the other families rebelling against you; it's your family rebelling against the others! That's why I've come up with a plan to stop you!" he pulled out a gun from his pocket, and held it to his own temple.

"Wait, what are you doing? Wait! No! Don't shoot!" Giotto tried to wrestle the gun from the man's hand, but his grip was too strong. He tried everything, even going into HDWM, but even that didn't work. The man clicked the safety lock, and his index finger rest comfortably on the trigger.

"They're coming, Primo. Just for you. Once you're out of the picture, your guardians will be as well! Then, there will be nothing in the way of the other families. This isn't just for me, Primo. No, this is for everyone! Arrivederci, Primo. Until we see each other again, on the other side." He cackled maniacally

Everything happened in a moment. Giotto thought, _what did we do? what was he talking about? what's going on? Wait! No! Don't Pull! WAIT!_

He pulled the trigger.

Giotto's eyes widened. he didn't know how to react, he'd never seen someone commit suicide before, let alone do it happily. He stood there, too shocked to do anything. What just happened? Who was coming? Who were "they"? Questions and possible outcomes raced across his mind as he collapsed to his knees, falling right beside the limp body.

Just then, the door burst open and G. came running in, with Knuckles, Lampo and Asari. The others were on missions.

"Giotto! What the hell are you doing?! We heard a bang and thought you were-"he immediately stopped rambling as his eyes glided to the dead body lying beside his best friend. He gulped. "Who's that Giotto? You didn't say we were having a guest over today," his voice suddenly changed into a quiet one, almost a whisper.

Knuckles helped him to the couch, comforting him with a soothing voice. This time, Asari came up with a suggestion. "Why don't we bring the body to Verde and see if he can come up with some answers?"

G. cleared his throat, taking command as is was evident that Giotto couldn't. "Yeah, sounds like a good idea. Why don't you and Lampo bring him down to the lab?"

Lampo gulped. "W-why me?" He shivered at the thought of carrying a dead body around the mansion.

"Just do it Lampo, there are more important things to take care of right now than your stupid fears and needs," G. growled, glaring at him.

"Y-yes sir," his head turned towards the body as he lifted the feet while Asari lifted the arms.

G. turned to Giotto. "Tell me everything that happened," he gripped him by the shoulders and stared into his friend's vacant eyes.

"U-um," he gulped. "T-the guy, h-he said t-that they were c-coming…w-who's they? W-what about t-the kids?" Tears formed at the corners of his eyes.

"We'll get Reborn, Lal Mirch, and the rest of CEDEF on it right away. And don't worry about the kids; Talbot wouldn't let anyone lay a finger on their heads. Besides, Kyoya, Ryohei and Mukuro are strong enough to protect the others. We can ask Colonello to train them properly once this is over with." G. reassured his friend.

"O-ok," Giotto didn't know what to do. What do they need to prepare? Would they have enough time?

* * *

_With the kids…_

"Kufufu, how did you know that?" Mukuro asked the man standing at the door.

"Yare yare, it seems that Primo didn't teach you guys any manners, well, we'll have to set that straight now don't we? Come along now, this old alleyway probably isn't somewhere you want to be sleeping in, hm?" Talbot turned around and walked down the long hallway behind him.

"What do we do?" Takeshi asked his older siblings.

"I don't trust him," Kyoya growled.

"Me neither to the extreme!" Ryohei added, sounding smaller than usual.

"I think he's safe. Besides, why else would Tou-san send us here?" Tsuna said, his Hyper Dying Will guiding him.

"If Tsuna says so," Hayato said reluctantly.

"Kufufufu, if the Hyper Dying Will says so, let's go, Chrome," Mukuro took his sister by her hand.

"Maybe he has grape candy," Lambo said to himself.

* * *

_Inside_

"You guys will have to share a room," Talbot told them, not caring whether they heard or not.

"Mister Talbot, why did Tou-san send us here?" Tsuna asked him with wide eyes.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Talbot said with a smirk.

"Hmpf! You're just like uncle Reborn, always saying things I'll never understand." Tsuna crossed his arms as he jumped onto the bed that he was sharing with Takeshi and Hayato.

"Maa maa, we'll figure it out someday, right?" Takeshi rubbed the back of his head.

"Che, if you worked a little harder you would know what it means," Hayato crossed his arms as he went into Nerd-mode.

"Ne ne, do you have grape candy?" Lambo tugged at Talbot's pants

_Thank god that Lampo warned me of this kid's obsession…_ he thought and pulled out a grape candy form his pocket. Talbot clapped his hands. "Well, who wants to help me prepare dinner?" he looked at the kids eagerly.

"Can I help?" Chrome spoke up for the first time since they arrived.

"But of course, my beautiful little guest," Chrome blushed.

"Oya oya, what are you going to do to my little Chrome? Maybe I should go to," Mukuro chimed in.

"Whatever you want," Talbot waved his hand as he left the room with Chrome following him.

* * *

_Fifteen minutes later_

The kids had been playing games and talking to each other while they were waiting for dinner to be prepared suddenly, a heavenly smell wafted into the room, catching the attention of them.

"Ah, that smells so good! I wonder what he's preparing!" Tsuna exhaled and smile happily.

"Hahaha, I think I just heard my stomach growl!" Takeshi laughed sheepishly.

"I'm starving," Hayato said, looking peeved.

"I'M HUNGRY TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted, rocking the house.

"Lambo-sama's hungry too!" Lambo yelled

"Quiet down, all of you," Kyoya growled, trying to concentrate on his book.

"Ne, Kyoya-nii, can we go see what they're making?" Tsuna tugged on his brother's sleeve.

*Sigh* "Fine, let's go. I'm starving anyways, that old man is taking forever.

In the kitchen, Talbot turned away and sneezed.

* * *

_Vongola mansion_

"Verde, did you find anything?" G. popped his head into the room.

"Calm down, jeez. I need time, and this man doesn't even have any identification on him." Verde examined the body as he prodded the head with a scalpel in annoyance.

"Tell me if you find anything, I'm calling Reborn down to help you," G. called as he walked away.

"Great, just someone else to get in my way" Verde muttered to himself as he brought his attention back to the body.

* * *

"Oi, Reborn! Where are you?" G. looked around the Hitman's room.

"Caiossu. Who gave you permission to enter my room?" the voice from behind him. The hairs on the back of his neck rose as his hands flew to his pockets and he whipped out his guns.

When he turned around, he realized that it was Reborn, holding a gun at the exact same level as G.

"Holy crap Reborn, you scared the living hell out of me! Where did you come from?"

"My mother's belly. Where did you come from G.?" Reborn smirked at G.'s stupidity.

"Whatever. I was gonna tell you to go and help Verde with the body. You of all people should know the population of Italy the best," G. said.

"And why should I? That Verde is always getting in my way anyways," Reborn replied.

"Just go!" G. growled and shoved Reborn out of the room.

* * *

_Lab_

"I'm here! Your life just got better," Reborn smirked as he walked in, pulling on latex gloves.

"Shut up. I didn't ask you to come anyway," Verde replied, not looking up from the body.

"Stephen De la Cruz. I killed one of his accomplices last week. 28th head of the Cruzar family, they originated from Spain, but later moved to Italy as there were better resources. My work here is done." Reborn pulled off the gloves and headed for the door.

"Wait Reborn, how did you know that?" G. looked at him straight in the eye.

"I'm a Hitman, I have my sources," he smirked and walked out of the room.

"I'm having a meeting later, you'd better show up this time! It's important!" G. called out to him, but didn't get as much as a wave of his hand."You'd better show up too Verde," G. turned to the scientist.

"Whatever," Verde mumbled as he cleaned the body and prepared for it to be buried.

* * *

_Training facility_

"You're too slow, Colonello, you'll never beat me in a match!" a woman with long hair and goggles said to a man in camo and a bandanna around his forehead. The man was lying on the ground, panting.

"Ah, Lal, it looks like you've beaten me again. That's 72-4 you." The man said, groaning as he sat up.

"Colonello, Lal, I brought you guys some water," a cheerful girl in an orange shirt and light yellow blouse came into the gym with a tray in her hands.

"Thanks Yuni!" Colonello grinned at her before chugging all of it.

"Idiot! Now what am I supposed to drink?" Lal whacked Colonello on the back of his head, making him spit out the water.

"Well, I would've shared but now it's all over the floor thanks to you!" Colonello wiped his mouth.

"Che, yeah right, what was I supposed to do, drink from your mouth?" Lal crossed her arms.

"Well if you asked nicely I _might've_ let you," Colonello grinned childishly, but earned another whack to the head.

Yuni giggled at the sight of them bickering, and then remembered the other reason to why she had come. "Oh yeah, G. told me to tell you guys that he's having a meeting with everyone tonight."

"Okie dokie," Colonello replied, then head to the showers.

"Yeah, ok," Lal said, then head in the opposite direction as Colonello.

* * *

_Meeting_

"Can we hurry up? I have money to count," the one with a hood covering his eyes said. A snake floated above his head, making a halo shape.

"Patience, Viper," a man in red traditional Chinese clothing said. A little monkey sat atop his head.

*sigh* "Patience, Viper," a man with purple hair mimicked. He was tapping the helmet that was in his arms impatiently.

"I bet I'll beat you tomorrow," Colonello bragged.

"Ha, yeah right. In your dreams," Lal smirked, knowing that her victory was evident.

Just then, Verde and Reborn came in, arguing about which was better, alligators or chameleons.

"Alligators are more vicious," Verde said.

"Chameleons don't need to be vicious if they can blend in to the background," Reborn countered.

"Guys! Shut up! Can we start?" G. shouted.

"Wooaaaahhhhh! When'd you get here?!" Skull exclaimed, standing up in surprise

"Hahaha, Skull, we've been here this whole time!" Asari laughed.

"Oh…," Skull sat back down.

Giotto worked up the courage to tell everyone what had happened that morning. He gulped as he said the last sentence, "And, well, as you can see, we've got a big problem,"

* * *

**A/N: Yayyy finally done! I kept getting distracted by pictures from Tumblr XD. So how was it guys? I'm also open to suggestions!**

**Otakupanda~**


	7. Doppelgangers 7

**A/N: Hey again guys! Just to let all of you know, My dad needed the CPU for the computer that I usually use for work since his broke down. Because of this, I won't be updating as often as I did before. I'll still try and update on a regular schedule, but it won't be guaranteed. Funny how I work harder on my fanfics than I do in school XD Lol anyways, so I don't really have any ideas for this chapter yet…so it might be pretty short as I'm making most of it up on the spot, but I'll try and write at least 3 pages. Also, did anyone read the new chapters of Reborn and Bleach?*Spoiler alert!* HOLY CRAP BYAKUYA HASN'T DIED :D :D I was practically bouncing in my seat when I found that out! :P AND NEITHER HAS SQUALO OR XANXUS! Oh happy day! (And Hibari of course but that's a given :P) **

**Reviews:**

** 550****: well, I guess you'll have to read, won't you? I guess it'll also be a bit of a surprise for me too XD**

**Blah5566: ****Hehe just wait 'till I get into high school XD well, I'm glad that you like the Arcobaleno being into the story **** I hope I didn't miss out on any of them XD I'll definitely incorporate them more, so look forward to seeing them! Sorry for not adding them in before; I should've asked earlier :')**

**XxShadowfangxX: ****Hehe thanks! I hope you'll enjoy this one!**

**Thanks to everyone who review, liked etc.! **

**I don't own KHR!**

* * *

_Dinner at Talbot's_

Takeshi reached his hand out to grab a piece of bread, only to have it slapped by Talbot. "Boy, do you know how rude it is to start eating before your elders? Jeez, it's like training thumb less monkeys how to write!" Talbot said, "Eyeing" (facing?) the boy with sheer intensity.

Takeshi grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, Talbot-jii"

Talbot nearly face palmed when he heard Takeshi call him old. "Ok, that's it. I'm laying down some ground rules, and if you wanna sleep in a warm bed, you're gonna abide by them, do I make myself clear?" Talbot looked at each of the kids.

"_Do I make myself clear?"_ he repeated. The kids nodded vigorously.

"Ok. First of all, you will call me Talbot. Not Talbot-jii," he made quotation marks in the air when he said "Talbot-jii" and looked at Takeshi, who was still smiling sheepishly. "Not "Old man" or whatever it is you kids come up with these days." The kids nodded.

"Second, you will share some housework around here. Whether it is sweeping or mopping, you will do it without complain, unless you don't want dinner." Lambo groaned at this.

"What was that? I don't think you would enjoy spending a night outside, in the cold, dark, alley, where who know who could come along," he grinned evilly, while Lambo gulped as he took back what he said.

"And lastly, you will keep your room clean; I will not be cleaning up after you as I have far too many responsibilities and things to do instead of cleaning up after you. Have I made the rules clear?" the kids nodded.

"Good, you can start tonight. You, with the pineapple hair," he pointed at Mukuro. "You'll be doing the dishes tonight; I expect them to be spotless as you're one of the older ones." Mukuro slumped in his seat, while Hayato snickered at his bad luck.

"Well the, since you're laughing so hard, why don't you sweep after we're done, and you with the gravity-defying hair, you help him." he looked at Tsuna and Hayato, whose smile had been wiped off and replaced with a scowl. "Now that's more like it,"

He then looked at Chrome, Takeshi and Kyoya. "You three can scrub the windows tomorrow morning. It's been a helluva long time since I last did that so I'll leave that to you guys." Chrome said nothing, only nodding obediently. Takeshi just laughed again, but seemed rather confused at what he was supposed to do. Kyoya was also quiet, though there was a dark aura surrounding him, dropping the temperature by several degrees.

"And lastly," he looked at Lambo, unfazed by the sudden change in temperature. "Ha, you're the lucky one. You'll be making everyone's bed in the morning. I'm going easy on you since you look like you can barely count to 50." Lambo's face scrunched up as he heard his side comment.

"Hey! Obviously Lambo-sama can count to 50, Lambo-sama isn't a baby anymore!" he crossed his arms defiantly.

"Ok, ok, whatever makes you happy…brat," Talbot muttered under his breath.

* * *

_After dinner_

"Get a move on kids, unless you wanna live in a pigsty!" Talbot called out, walking towards his office.

"Che, he shouldn't even be saying. He's just a lazy old butt," Gokudera muttered to no one in particular, sweeping around the table.

"Kufufu, how dare he make me wash the dishes," Mukuro smiled evilly, thinking of a good way to have him experience all seven levels of hell.

"Che, whatever, when we get home, I'm telling dad and he's gonna go through hell," Hayato replied, finishing up the sweeping just as Mukuro dried the table.

* * *

_Bedtime _

All of the kids were in bed, with the lights closed and the door shut. Talbot was still in his office, working on who know what.

"Stupid baseball-freak, move over, I'm practically hovering in mid-air!" Hayato whined, scooting over.

"Heey, now I'm falling off the bed," Takeshi complained and scooted Hayato back to where he started.

"Guys…I…can't breathe…," Tsuna gasped from in between the two. "Need…air…can't breathe…Grandma, is that you?" Tsuna reached his arm out melodramatically, pretending that he could see the light. Beside him, Hayato and Takeshi snickered.

"No! Tsuna, don't go!" Hayato replied, nearly laughing out loud.

"Wait Tsuna, you haven't finished playing baseball with me yet," Takeshi added.

"Shut it you guys, I'm trying to sleep," Mukuro mumbled, flipping over to the other side.

"Haha, sorry Mukuro-nii," Takeshi apologized, still snickering from before.

From the other side of the room, Ryohei snored loudly, not even flinching at the sound of the kids laughing.

"That's it, I can't take it anymore," Kyoya growled. He got out of the bed that he was sharing with Ryohei and Lambo and curled up in a chair in the corner, wrapping himself up with a blanket. "All of you be quiet before I go berserk and kill you all," he threatened. Everything was dead quiet after that, only the sound of Ryohei snoring and Lambo sleep talking filled the silence every now and then.

* * *

_Next morning_

Talbot burst into the room, acting very excited and happy. He turned on the lights, causing everyone to wince and groan. "Wakey wakey everyone! Some of us have a big day ahead of us! Let's go, move your butts!" he walked over to Tsuna, Hayato and Takeshi's bed, and pulled the covers off.

Subconsciously, the three groaned, and reached for the covers, and pulled them over their bodies once again. Talbot proceeded to annoying Kyoya, which was not a good idea, especially since it was still morning. Surprising the boy, he yanked the covers off, causing him to fall off the chair in surprise. Without a second glance, he sauntered off towards Ryohei and Lambo.

Kyoya, however, was not a happy camper that morning. Not only had he been woken up so rudely, he was also reminded of the chores he was _forced _to do. If he had had his usual amount of time to rest, he would be a happy camper, but that was not the case today. Fueled by fury, he grabbed the nearest blunt object that was around him, which was the chair he was sleeping on. He picked it up as if it weighed nothing, even though it was nearly as tall as he was! He lifted it over his head, and walked towards Talbot, who was waking up Ryohei and Lambo. Just then, Tsuna's hyper intuition kicked in. His eyes flew open, and for a split second glowed orange. He grabbed Hayato by the back of his shirt, and threw him on the ground.

"Hey, what gives-" Hayato was cut off but the killer intent that was being let out by his older brother. "Oh crap, not good…Tsuna, Takeshi, help me!" he stood up and wrapped his arms around his older brother's waist. Tsuna, who snapped out of his daze, and Takeshi, who groggily sat up, immediately responded. They both rushed over to their sibling, and help him back before he could do any serious damage.

"Let…me…go," Kyoya growled, struggling against the restraint of his three siblings.

"I…can't…hold on…much longer...!" Tsuna clenched his teeth, and refused to let go.

"Kyoya-nii, stop!" even Takeshi struggled against him, even thought he was probably the strongest strength wise of the three of them.

"Grr… I… will not… let go…!" Hayato growled through gritted teeth. He was practically hanging by his older brother's arm!

Kyoya let out a growl before bringing the chair down, flinging his brothers off. He was only millimeters away from hitting the old man's head. Until he suddenly disappeared.

The enraged boy blinked in surprise. The hairs on the back of his neck rose when he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"Now now, I don't want any violence going on this house, m'kay? I guess I forgot to mention that before, but that's rule number 4. Violence will _not _be tolerated under my roof," an icy cold voice sent a shiver down the boy's back as he turned around to find a grinning Talbot.

Kyoya's grip on the chair tightened as he dropped it on the ground, a loud thump echoing in the now silent room. "I'm going out," he deadpanned, then walked out the door without another word.

"Oi, you haven't done your-"he was cut off but a quiet voice. He turned around to see Tsuna, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Don't, he'll just get angrier," he lifted his head a grinned. "He'll be back in a couple of hours, just to blow off steam. So don't get him angrier, 'kay?" Tsuna's voice was as cold as Talbot's from before.

"W-whatever, just go mind your own business," Talbot brushed the young boy's words off and walked out of the room. _What kind of kids are Vongola raising?_

* * *

_Vongola Mansion_

Giotto watched as soldiers trained for the upcoming battle. They had all been training hard, only taking a couple minutes water break every couple hours. Those who were injured were treated by Verde, Aria and Luche, then immediately sent back to training right after. Colonello and Lal watched them, giving them pointers and examples while Daemon supervised them all. Alaude was at CEDEF headquarters, upgrading security and keeping an eye out for any incoming attacks. Reborn had gone out with the remaining guardians, to do some further investigation and to warn ally families. Viper was at the bank investing any money they would need for repairs, Skull was checking weaponry, and Fon was training younger soldiers basc martial arts. The only one left was Giotto. What was he supposed to do? He'd given orders to everyone so they could prepare for the worst. But what was he supposed to do now?

* * *

_Reborn and co._

Reborn, Asari, G., Lampo and Knucles stood outside the mansion. On a flat surface, Reborn took out a map and circled different parts of Italy in black. "This is where CEDEF have concluded the whereabouts of the enemy's headquarters. They've already sent out squads to each one of them. Lampo and I will go and assist the squad 1 at the largest headquarters, for whatever problems they may have. G., Asari and Knuckles, you three split up and go warn the Chivarone, Shimon, and Malevo family of our incident. Tell them to take precautions as they might be targeted as well. Once you finish, join us in the field. He handed each one of them a map and directions. I'll see you guys in a couple hours."

"Yes sir," they chorused as they split into opposite directions.

* * *

_Kyoya_

Little Kyoya walked around the streets of Sicily, hands shoved in his pockets, kicking a stone. He stopped dead when he saw giant feet in front of him. He looked up and saw that the man had a menacing smile.

"Hey little boy, you look a little lost," the man's grin widened even more. Kyoya's eyes widened as he saw the crest on the breast pocket of the man's jacket. It matched the one from Primo's letter exactly. He remembered it exactly. Just as he was sent to that annoying old man's house, he snuck into Primo's office. He knew his father would disapprove if he found out, so he did it discreetly.

_*Flashback*_

"_Kids, go and pack your things, it's almost time to go." The kids dispersed and left for their respective rooms. After Kyoya had finished packing everything in a small duffel bag, he left the room to wait. Then, a question popped into his mind. _Why are we leaving?_ He decided to find out. Where he should've taken a left at the second hallway, he kept walking straight, which would take him in the boss's office. He opened the door just a crack, to check if there was anyone inside. As he confirmed that the coast was clear, he crept inside, careful not to touch anything. He walked over to his desk, where scattered piles of paper lay everywhere. In the very middle of the desk, lay a single sheet of paper. There was a short paragraph. As he skimmed it, his eyes widened in fear. At the bottom, he saw the written gracefully, with neat printing underneath it. "Cruzar" it read. Suddenly, he heard footsteps and voices coming from the slightly opened door. Quickly, he shoved the piece of paper into his bag, and snuck out of a secret passage he discovered while paying with Tsuna._

_*Flashback ends*_

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" the man gripped Kyoya by his neck, lifting him out of his thought and snapping him out of his thoughts.

The boy's hands flew to the man's wrist as he gasped for his breath.

"Tank, he's not worth it. He probably doesn't even know anything," the man whipped his head around, and he saw his partner.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Let's go, boss is waiting for us," he dropped Kyoya on the ground, and left without turning back. Kyoya was on all fours, gasping for breath. He knew who they were. He had to tell the others.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I'm finally done! What did you guys think? I didn't even think it was gonna be this long XD Don't forget to review! Also, if anyone knows where you can download Sword Art Online novel for Pandigital Novels could you PM a link or a website? Thanks so much!**

**Otakupanda~**


	8. Doppelgangers 8

**A/N: Hey guys~! Wow, I can't believe that I actually made 7 chapters already…I didn't even mean for the actual story to be this long XD Well, nothing much to say….so yea…I'll just move on the reviews :P**

** 550: ****Hehe thanks~ I figured that I had to kept them occupied somehow :P It even gave me ideas on the way so I guess chores isn't totally a bad thing XD**

**XxShadowfangxX : ****Lol yea, I wanted to try writing irritated Kyoya, and I guess it worked out pretty well! **

**Thanks to everyone who favorite, reviewed, etc.!**

**I don't own KHR!**

* * *

It was early morning in Sicily, Italy. It was a peaceful morning too; the sun was even shining for once, lifting some of the gloom and doom off of the Vongola mansion. Giotto was peacefully dozing away, finally being able to catch a few z's in the midst of all the things that were happening around him. Suddenly, he was woken by the sound of a loud crash.

He woke up, but his eyes had not opened. Living with Alaude and Daemon under the same rood taught him a couple lessons. Though the crash probably had an effect all the way at the shopping district, Giotto didn't even flinch! He dismissed it as his guardians bickering over something stupid like who gets the last pancake.

It wasn't until he heard foreign voices that his head shot up and became aware of his surroundings.

* * *

"I'm looking for Giotto, has any of you seen him?" a voice announced from the front door, not a care in it.

"Looking for Giotto my ass! Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" G. demanded while walking into the front foyer, pushing aside one of the butlers.

"May I ask why you have business with him?" Asari asked, as he follwed G. He spoke politely, though his voice was icy cold.

"Its… complicated," he said, rubbing his chin, then pushed G. and Asari aside as he stepped further into the mansion.

"Nufufu, what do you think you're doing?" Daemon appeared through a cloud of mist and blocked his way.

"I think that I'm looking for Giotto. What are you doing?" he asked childishly, though his voice said otherwise.

Lampo nearly face palmed. "Oh jeez…,"

Suddenly, the man disappeared, then reappeared inches away from Lampo, and help a gun to his temple. Almost immediately, Alaude pulled out a gun and held it against the man's temple, catching him by surprise.

"You shoot him I shoot you," he said quietly. The others gaped, minus Lampo, who was practically peeing his pants. Alaude never pulled out a gun. He usually used his handcuffs. They of all people would know. Even for Knuckles it was a first. No one had ever seen the aloof cloud hold a gun, let alone threaten someone with one. Daemon, however, knew better. He had seen Alaude hold up a gun, once, a long time ago. He was teasing him, and then accidentally brought up his family. He had never seen him so angry before, until now.

"Hey, chill, I wasn't actually gonna kill him, jeez, what are you thinking?" the man put the gun back into its holster and put his hands up in mock surrender.

Alaude said nothing, only narrowing his eyes before putting away his gun, to who knows where. He left the room without another word.

"Well then, I shall continue my search for Giotto. Good day," he bowed before walking in the opposite direction of Alaude.

"Oi, we're not done with you yet!" Knuckles growled, reaching for his shoulder.

The man's hand shot out as he turned around, catching his hand in midair. "Don't touch me, 'kay?" he said with a fake smile.

"He'll do what he wants to!" G. snarled, his hands reaching for his guns.

"G., what are you doing, leave the poor man alone," Giotto walked down the stairs, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Giotto…," G. said, surprised.

"Ah, I've found you, that means we're ready," the man said, confusing the guardians.

"What do you mean 'ready'?" Asari narrowed his eyes.

The man stuck two fingers into his mouth and whistled. "Come on in boys!" he shouted, spreading out his arms. Suddenly, men in black suits and sunglasses appeared out of nowhere, and cocked their guns. "Take 'em down," he said, and then laughed manically.

* * *

_Talbot's_

"Ok, from now on, none of you are allowed in public alone. Looking so much like Primo's guardians, I can't guarantee your safety anymore. You are to stay within this building until things are sorted out. I'll contact Primo later today and tell him," Talbot explained to them over breakfast, letting a gloomy feeling settle around the table.

"Then can you ask is Tou-san is okay?" Tsuna looked up with wide eyes.

"Yes, I'll make sure all of them are," Talbot reassured. He remembered how last night went right after Kyoya got home as if it had just happened.

_*Flashback_*

_Kyoya stumbled in through the front door, panting. He sprinted all the way home after he was sure that the tall men had left. Never in his life had he ever been more terrified. What just happened? As he burst through the door, Talbot and the others came running from deep inside the house._

"_Where have you been? Do you know how worried your siblings have been? Jeez, you idiot…," Talbot exasperated._

_*Pant* "I saw them," *pant* "they found us," *pant* "Dad and the others," *pant* _**(jeez that was hard to type…) **_Kyoya clutched his knees as he told the others of his encounter._

"_Wait…who? Who found us?" Talbot faced Kyoya._

"_The Cruzar family," Talbot's mouth opened as realization hit him._

_*Flashback ends*_

After breakfast, the kids wearily made their way to their rooms, not saying anything to each other. Not even Takeshi was smiling. Lambo no longer wanted grape candy, and Ryohei wasn't extreme anymore. Worst of all, Tsuna's eyes were hollow, and cold. After all, when the sky wasn't happy, no one was.

* * *

_Vongola Mansion_

"G.! Behind you!"Giotto yelled. G. ducked as a soldier shot one of his fellow fighters.

"Dammit!" he cursed as his friend fell to the ground, dead. He brought his attention back to G.

"You're dead," G. smirked as he caught him from behind. He brought the hilt of his own gun down and smashed it onto the back of the soldier's neck. His body fell limp onto the ground.

"Matthew! Keep your back relaxed! It'll save energy!" Lal advised. One of Vongola's soldier's back suddenly relaxed as his stance became more comfortable to him.

"That's it guys, keep it up!" Colonello shouted to the group of rookies beside him. "Now watch and learn, my little grasshoppers!" Colonello flitted to one of the soldiers sides and brought him down with a smirk. His students marveled at his strength.

"Quit being a show off and pay attention to what's behind you, stupid!" Lal barked. Colonello's eyes widened before quickly spinning around and extending his leg, hitting the enemy' in the crotch. He fell to his knees, eyes reflecting pain.

"Ooh, right in the man's most important organ!" Colonello mock-winced as he moved on to eliminate the others. **(See what I did there? :P)**

"Don't just stand there guys, never let your guard down!" Fon appeared silently beside the cluster of rookies, even scaring some of the younger ones. "Well dsomething!" Fon disappeared again, only to reappear in front of an incoming soldier. Het stuck out his hand, palm facing forward. As he thrusted, the man flew back, and landed on the ground. "May you rest in peace," Fon bowed as he clasped his hands together. A couple of meters away, Colonello rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Let's play a game," Reborn said to Viper and Verde. He pulled the trigger on one of his guns. A couple of yards away, three soldiers fell down.

"And what game would that be?" Verde said while sending a roundhouse kick to a soldier's head, snapping his head to the side. He crumpled to the ground.

"Does it involve money?" Viper said. He raised his hands, and two nearby soldiers stopped dead in their tracks, dropping their guns as their hands flew to their heads. Their screams echoed in the distance.

"But of course, Viper. So this is how it goes. Starting now, we count how many people we can take down. Take down as in dead. Whoever has the most will receive the amount of people they killed in cash. Last place has to pay double the original amount." Reborn explained as he took down four other men.

"Seems fair to me," Viper said. "At least I'm still earning money,"

"Ok, I already know that I'm winning anyways," Verde bragged.

Reborn smirked, "We'll see about that,"

* * *

_Talbot's_

Talbot was really worried. It was already close to dinner time and the kids haven't even smiled yet. He decided to go and talk to them. He understood why they would hole up in their room all day, especially since he had told them that nobody responded when he sent the messenger.

"Hey, you guys ok?" he poked his head into their room, only to realize that it was pitch black, and still nice and neat. One thing was out of place though. The kids had disappeared...

* * *

_Vongola mansion_

Dusk was arriving, and even thought the Vongola had taken out hundreds and hundreds of men, more kept coming. It was an endless wave of bloodthirsty soldiers. Kinda like the game Plants vs. Zombies, but they just kept coming and coming...

Giotto took up his fighting stance for the umpteenth time as 3 hand to hand fighters launched their selves at him. He flew into the sky just before the collided into him, his dying will flame flickering in the evening breeze. He put his right index finger against his left thumb, and vice versa for the other pair. "Zero Point Breakthrough, First Edition," he said. Without another word, they collapsed onto the ground, dead.

G. was almost out of luck. He was tired, hungry, and he was almost out of bullets! Not only that, he had to go pee really badly! Today was not a good day. Giotto would never hear the end of this. He quickly pushed even more storm flames into the giant bow on his right arm for the 34th time (and counting) and quickly shot down a nearby soldier without aiming. _Die, all of you. Die! Just let me go pee dammit!_ He thought angrily as he easily took down a group that was charging towards him. Key word: was.

Asari hated killing. EverIt went against his caring nature. But if it ever got to the point where the opposing team was hurting his family, he would become a bloodthirsty freak, killing whatever was in his way. So, I guess you can say that he was doing ok. Even though his eyes were cold and hollow, he sighed sadly, then put his four swords into position as multiple swordsmen came running at him. "Kuzuryu Kawakuzure," he said. Suddenly, I dragon made of rain flames burst from his swords, sending the swordsmen flying. They didn't come back.

Lampo didn't even know what he was doing. The sight of having so many scary men charge at him was definitely a first. If you don't count the time Daemon sent his secret army of hooded voodoos or whatever on him when he stole his candy. Without thinking twice, he pulled out his shield and started releasing lightning bolts at the random. Well, long story short, let's just say that some died, and some didn't.

Daemon, on the other, was actually having the time of his life. It had been a long long time since he had been able to torture someone to his heart's content, and boy, was he giddy with excitement. "A demon for you, your worst nightmare for you, and heck, why don't we just add in your biggest fear!" he happily waved his scythe around as he adjusted the lens on his Devil Lens.

"Nufufufu, why don't we let the fun begin?" he pulled out a deck of cards with the letter "D" printed on the back, confusing his enemies. The cards flew out of his hand, and created a cylinder in midair, trapping the soldiers in the middle. Their scream echoed in the distance for a long time.

The infirmary had never been this busy before, even when Alaude went berserk and killed whatever was in his way. Soldiers piled in in a never ending chain of wounds. Even with three more hands, it was tough. Luche and Aria had come in to help, but even that wasn't enough. Even little 12 year old Uni had come, doing whatever she could to help out, whether it was bringing water or painkillers, she was always there for the patients. Knuckle wiped sweat from his brow with the back of his arm. He set back to work, igniting his sun flames to heal yet another newcomer.

To say that Alaude was pissed, was an understatement. It was so far off, pissed wasn't even a good enough word to describe what he felt like 4 hours ago. He had long forgotten his many handcuffs on other soldiers, relying solely on his propagation technique. Purple covered handcuff after purple covered handcuff was used. After yet another hour, he had given up on using handcuffs completely. He was now using the gun he had used earlier. One after another, they fell down in front of him in a growing pile. The gun was glowing a dark purple, reflecting his anger. His trench coat was coated in dust and the enemy's blood. Today was not a good day for him. He would have to take his anger our later on his favorite punching bags; the wrong-doers of Sicily.

* * *

**A/N:** **Wow, finally done. I didn't even now that I would get to writing 6 pages XD So, how did my first fight scene go? Any suggestions and/or comments are welcomed! ^^ Also, for the Vongola guardian's attacks: I searched them all up on KHR Wiki and it's what I got... I'm not sure if it's 100% accurate, so please correct me if I'm wrong!**

**Otakupanda~**


	9. Doppelgangers 9

**A/N: Hey, Otakupanda here! ^^ just you let you all know that I'm probably going to end this fic in about 2 or 3 chapters, just because I feel like it's going to drag on if I keep going. I will have a sequel to this fic, but it will be much shorter.**

**Review time! ^^**

** 550****: Hehe yup, it happens in this chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Xxferessa-TanXx****: Well, here ya go! I hope you enjoy it too!**

**XxShadowfangxX****: LOL yea, I was gonna do Lampo but I figured he already peed his pants earlier in the chapter XD**

**soraxtsuna123: ****Yay! I'm glad you like it, makes writing a lot easier **** Well I hope you enjoy this chapter anyways! I read one of your stories and it was really good, so if you have any suggestions, I'd be more than happy to include them into my stories!**

**marielpidor: **** Haha thanks! Glad you liked it, and I guess you'll have to read to find out ;)**

**There was also an anonymous reviewer, so if you're reading this now: if you didn't read the previous chapters, it'll sort of be confusing, so sorry about that. The kids have been at Talbot's for a couple chapters. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and I don't own KHR!**

* * *

*sigh* "Where the hell did they run off to? Jeez, I'm starving," Talbot walked around the shopping district, Ignoring his rumbling tummy. He had been looking for the kids for the past 2 hours. The sun had just begun to set in the clear summer sky. He walked around for another hour before stepping foot in the poorest region of Sicily, Italy, Anapo. (**I took a random place from Sicily, so I'm not sure about their status.)**

When he got to the side of an old, worn down warehouse, he spotted a small cave just peeking out from behind a dead tree. He could smell the tiniest hint of smoke coming from inside.

Slowly, he walked towards the cave. He felt around the edges of the entrance, deciding that it was just big enough for a fat old man like him to fit through. Crouching slightly, he wiggled through the tiny entrance.

Though on the outside it seemed small, but it was rather spacious on the inside. Just perfect enough for him to stand up straight. No good having such an important man like him with a bad back, right?

As he trekked further into the cave, the smell of smoke became stronger, and the crackling of fire came within earshot. He passed yet another corner, and found the kids huddled around a small fire.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I thought you were busy hiding in your office," Hayato scowled at the sight of the man.

"Kufufufu, don't mind us, we're just a group of little kids trying to get by," Mukuro snickered, only to get whacked on the back of his head by Chrome

"Brother! Be nice!" Chrome scolded.

"Talbot! Hahaha, what're you doing here? Haha, what a coincidence," Takeshi rubbed the back of his head.

"It's great to see you to the extreme!" Ryohei fist pumped, his cheers echoing throughout the cave.

"Gyahahaha, just another person to bow down to the great Lambo-sama!" Lambo stood up on a roc.

"We were doing fine," Kyoya looked up from tending the fire, his eyes narrowed in disgust.

"Talbot! I'm glad you came!" Tsuna ran up to Talbot and hugged his leg.

"Tsuna, we don't need him-" Hayato was cut off when Tsuna gave him a stern look.

"You guys should thank Talbot," Tsuna scolded his siblings. "He fed us, gave us shelter and protection when Tou-san and Uncles and Auntie Elena couldn't." the others looked down in shame.

"We're sorry, Talbot. We don't run away again" Tsuna looked up solemnly, and Talbot couldn't help but forgive them. he quickly turned around and gave the others an angry look. They silently agreed to the inevitable decision made by their second youngest member.

"I know you guys won't. so how about I take you guys out to eat Sicily's finest?" he suggested.

"Gyahahahaha, only Lambo-sama is worthy of eating such high class food! Bring me to this enchanted place!" he hollered, jumping off of the chair to take Talbot's hand. One by one, the others followed. In the end, only Kyoya was left, contemplating the idea. Finally, he stomped out the fire, gave the cave one last look before trotting to catch up with the others.

* * *

_Vongola mansion_

Giotto spun around, and took down the final soldier. He was exhausted, and covered with cuts and bruises that would be sure to last.

"Oh, is it just me left?" an annoying voice from behind surprised him as his guardians gathered around. All of them were tired, minus Daemon, who was still grinning. "Well, that's a shame, I'll just have to recruit some more, won't I?" the man walked up, not a single scratch on him.

"What more could you want from us?" Asari asked, fatigue and anger laced through his words.

"Isn't it obvious? I want you guys dead, but I guess I'll just have to do that on my own," he said, making a gesture with his hand. "You see, I had my soldiers trained for months, but it seems that I have greatly underestimated you guys," he chuckled at his own stupidity.

"That's it. I can't take it anymore, this man annoys me to no end!" G. turned to Giotto. "Can I kill him?" he pleaded.

"Sure, whatever. Do whatever you guys want. I'm exhausted," Giotto sighed at sat down on a nearby bench that managed to survive the catastrophe.

Excitement ran through the each of the guardians' veins. Alaude charged at him first at lightning speed. A smirked flashed across his face as the other guardians followed him. In a flash, the man was in their clutches, taking turns beating him up. His screams echoed throughout the mansion and the neighborhood.

* * *

_Arcobaleno_

"So, how many people did you kill Verde?" Reborn asked the scientist as he gently put his chameleon down onto the rim of his fedora.

"82," he replied, cleaning dust off of his glasses.

"And you Viper?" Verde said, putting his glasses back on.

"Phew, I got lucky. 85," he said.

"What about you Reborn?" the two eyed him suspiciously.

Reborn smirked sadistically as he revealed the truth. "93," he said. He looked at Verde. "Pay up Einstein," he said, gesturing for money with his hands. Verde grumbled as he fished out his wallet.

"Damn, this means that I only get 85 dollars, I was hoping for more," Mammon grumbled.

Verde handed Viper eight tens and a five. "So how much do I owe you in total?" he turned to Reborn.

"186, pay up," he said.

"Ok, jeez," Verde grumbled, fishing out his remaining bills. **( I don't know how Euros work, so I just used Canadian money)**

"I'm never making a bet where it involves killing with you again, I'll never win that way," Viper growled, and stalked away. Reborn said nothing, only smirking as Verde handed him his reward.

* * *

_The next day, 7 o'clock am _

Giotto got up early the next morning along with the other guardians. Skipping breakfast, they quickly got changed and piled into a carriage, minus Alaude, who said he would find his own means of transportation. Despite how tired they were and their injuries, they sped towards Talbot's place at lightning speed, eager to get their kids back.

When they got there, Alaude was already there, leaning against the wall, focused on something in his hands. When he looked up, his face showed annoyance. "You're late," he growled.

"Sorry Alaude, we were waiting for G.; he needed to pee," Giotto apologized while G. blushed furiously.

"Those bloody Cruzar dips***s wouldn't let me take a pee break!" G. exclaimed.

"Then why did you take one when we won?" Lampo asked.

"Sorry, I was busy SLEEPING!" he emphasized the word "sleeping" as if Lampo couldn't hear him.

"Nufufu, you guys wanna, oh I don't know, get our kids back today?" Daemon suggested sarcastically.

"Hahaha yea, let's go knock!" Asari walked to the door, and pounded on the metal door.

After a few seconds, the door opened. They had expected it to be Talbot to open it, but instead, it was the kids.

"Tsuna!" Giotto exclaimed, crouching down and opening his arms while Tsuna launched himself into him.

"Tou-san! I missed you so much!" he said, digging his face into Giotto's neck.

"Dad! I didn't think that you'd be back so soon!" Takeshi ran up to his dad, laughing wholeheartedly with him.

"Hahaha yeah, business ended quicker than we expected!" Asari replied, chuckling.

"It's extremely good to see you again dad!" Ryohei shouted out, giving his dad props.

"Yeah! It extremely is!" Knuckles replied.

"Nufufu, I do hope that you two behaved," Daemon said.

"Of course, father," Chrome replied.

"Kufufufu…," Mukuro chuckle mysteriously.

"The great Lambo-sama demands attention!" Lambo declared.

"Oh come here you," Lampo picked him up and hugged him tightly. "I missed you," He murmured into Lambo's ear.

"Me too," Lambo hugged Lampo back, tightening his grip.

"Hn," Alaude said. Without hesitating, Kyoya ran into his dad, wrapping his arms around him. Everyone around them gaped.

"I can't believe you made me stay with such an annoying man, father," he murmured.

"Hn," _Sorry._ "a small smile flashed across the cloud's face as he put one hand on his shoulder and patted Kyoya's head.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Giotto looked at them.

"We still have to go and pack up our things," Takeshi explained.

"Well then, why don't we go and say hi to Talbot? It's the least we can do," Asari suggested. They all agreed as they filed inside.

Talbot lazily walked out from deep in one of the forever winding corridors, smacking his lips as he made his way to the bathroom.

"Hey, Talbot! How are you?" Giotto smiled warmly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Talbot growled, not liking the fact that he was being disturbed so early in the morning.

"Haha, well, we just wanted to say thanks for taking care of the kids, so we decided to come in, besides, the kids still needed to pack anyways," Asari rubbed the back of his head.

"Che, you have a problem with that?" G. scowled.

"What was that you little prick?" Talbot grinned evilly.

Memories flashed through G.'s mind as he recalled his childhood. "Wait, no! don't hurt me, please!" G. shielded his face with his arms.

"It's great to see you again to the extreme!" Knuckle fist pumped the air.

"Nufufufu, yes, nice indeed," Daemon chuckled.

"'Kay Tou-san, we're ready!" Tsuna called out as he walked through the dark hall.

"Well, I guess we'll be going now, bye Talbot! And thanks again for everything!" Giotto said as he and everyone else walked through the door.

Talbot sighed. "Ungrateful brats," he grumbled as he continued his walk to the bathroom.

* * *

_Vongola Mansion_

"Ahh, it's so nice to be back, even though the garden was a mess," Tsuna put it bags down and stretched, along with a couple of other kids.

"Well, you kids go and have fun, the adults and I need to have a meeting, ok? It'll take like half an hour, tops," Giotto promised as some of the guardian headed to his off office.

"Aww, but we wanted to play with everyone," Tsuna looked down, depressed. Takeshi, Chrome and Lambo nodded in agreement.

"Sorry guys, I know you wanted to play, but it's something really important, and I promise it won't take too long!" Giotto help out his pinky as Tsuna looked up.

His face lit up and he saw the pinky in front of his face. "Nm!" he took the pinky happily.

"Well, I'm off! Don't cause too much trouble!" Giotto walked away, as the kids went in the opposite direction.

* * *

_Giotto's office _

"Ok, as you all know, the extents of our damages are quite serious, serious enough so that we all need to take a break from work and help the others build it back to its original state. Is that ok with everyone?" Giotto looked at his guardians, who all nodded tiredly. the affects of using their flames to much were finally catching up to them.

"But how long will it take?" G. asked.

"I really don't know G., maybe, at least a week, if we work without too many breaks, but it's really hard to tell right now," Giotto sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

When he looked up, he found Lampo curled up on the couch he shared with Knuckles and Alaude, both who had already fallen asleep.

"Nufufu, will it take time away from by beloved Elena?" Daemon asked.

"Well, unless you want a leak in your room for the next month, yes," Giotto replied.

"I'll take that chance," Daemon said, sitting on the ground and resting his head on the armrest of the couch, his head inches away from Lampo's foot. He sighed happily before closing his eyes.

"This couch is so comfortable," Asari said to no one in particular. "Hahaha, wouldn't it be funny if we actually fell asleep on…," his voice trailed off before he could finish.

"Stupid flute freak…," G. found his eyelids getting heavier and heavier by the second until they closed.

Giotto's eyes were also feeling very tired. Subconsciously, he rested his head on his arms, facing the wall to the right. Slowly, he drifted to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Three hours passed, and Tsuna and his siblings got bored of playing with each other. When were the adults gonna finish their meeting?

"I have an idea, why don't we go see what's taking them so long?" Takeshi suggested.

"Che, if he said that they wouldn't take long, why would they tell us not to come? They're probably doing something important," Hayato pointed out.

"But he pinky promised…you can't break a pinky promise," Lambo said, very much wanting grape candy.

"Maybe we should go check on them, just in case," Chrome suggested quietly

"Mn! Maybe Tou-san just needs motivation! Onward, my siblings!" Tsuna help his head high and marched in the direction of Giotto's office. Behind him, Hayato did the same, followed by Takeshi. Lambo saw the commotion, and join in, along with Ryohei. Mukuro took his sister by the hand, and went next. Last but not least, Kyoya went last, hands in his pockets.

* * *

_Giotto's office_

"Tou-san? What's taking you so long, you said that we could play," Tsuna poked his head in.

Takeshi's head appeared above his. "Hahaha, I guess they all fell asleep! Hahaha, I guess too much exercise does make you tired!" Takeshi rubbed the back of his head, laughing at the sight of his dad dozing away on the couch, snoring lightly.

"We shouldn't bother them if they're asleep, I'm outta here," Mukuro waved his hand, and took Chrome's hand before walking away.

"I'm going, nothing to do with a bunch of sleeping men," Kyoya walked away without another word.

"Lambo doesn't wanna be where he can't be worshipped," he crossed his arms and walked in the direction of the kitchen.

"I'll just go do some extreme exercising!" Royhei quietly fist pumped he air, making sure that he wouldn't wake anyone up, and then slipping out of the nearby door.

"Well, I guess it's just us three now. We might as well go outside and play something," Tsuna suggested.

"Yea, no sense hanging around here, let's go," Hayato said, waving for the others to follow him out the door. Quietly, the three slipped out of the room, shut the door and went outside to play.

* * *

**A/N: I just realized how hard it is to write while suppressing the urge to use electricity. -_- I also keep calling the characters by their last names XD So how was it guys? Review and tell me! Also, did you guys hear? They say that the manga for Reborn will be ending on the 12****th**** of November… Oh the horror! How could they do this to us? *sigh*, well, I'm just gonna go cry in a corner now, byee! I'm open to suggestions and constructive criticism!**


	10. Doppelgangers 10

**A/N: WOOOOAAAHHHH! TALK ABOUT A REVIEW EXPLOSION (not really I just have really low standards XD) I was reading FFs one morning and I saw my story which I posted just the evening before, and I saw the number 26! LOL that's probably not a high number to all you super awesome writers out there, but honestly, who wants to read a newbie's fic? Anyways, my point is, thanks soo much to all those who reviewed out there, it really helped and encouraged me! I won't reply to them here like I usually do since it'll be wasting your time reading it, but if you still want me to reply to them, just PM me and I'll tell you what I thought ^_^ Also, this will be the last chapter to this fic. After this, I'll start working on the sequel! Thanks so much to everyone who supported me throughout the story!**

**I don't own KHR!**

* * *

Giotto woke up with a start. He found himself drooling on his desk, and then remembered his beautiful dream of strawberry cakes. He lifted his head, and saw his guardians, yes, even Alaude, dozing away in his office. Lampo and the said cloud were curled up on the couch to the right, one of their cheeks pressed onto the backrest of the couch, knees tucked in and arms folded neatly in between their legs and torso. G. and Asari were leaning against each other, sharing the middle cushion.

_What an OTP they are…_ Giotto looked at them and snickered, causing G. to stir. He eyes continued to the ground, where he found Daemon and Knuckles, splayed out and snoring as if there was no tomorrow, Knuckles foot twitching slightly. He looked up and saw the grandfather clock sitting in the corner. The big hand moved to the twelve, and Giotto's eyes widened.

"11o'clock?!" Giotto sprang up from his chair, knocking over stacks of paper. "Ah fu-"he was just about to curse when he felt a slight chill on his back as the hairs on his back rose. He whipped his head around, but saw nothing. His eyes fell to ground, and saw a blanket lying on the floor. "How did this get here?" he picked it up and draped it over himself once again, feeling the warmth return.

To his left, G. groaned. "Giotto, what're you doing…shut up," he shifted in his spot, causing Asari's head to fall.

"Owie…my head," Asari lifted his head and rubbed the side where he hit it against G.'s knee.

On the other side of the room, Alaude shifted before falling asleep again.

Just then, a head of brown hair poked into the room. "Tou-san, are you awake now? We've been waiting forever!" Tsuna stepped into the room, his siblings following closely behind him, all eight filing in, stepping around Knuckles and Daemon.

"We made you breakfast!" Tsuna held out a tray with a platter of pancakes and a bottle of syrup beside it.

"Oh…wow…thanks, guys," Giotto took the tray and placed it onto the table.

"Well, it wasn't completely us; Alfonso-jii helped us too! He's really nice!" Takeshi explained.

"How about we go eat at the table instead, we wouldn't want a mess in here, now would we?" Giotto asked as the kids nodded in approval.

"Let's go bring it downstairs guys!" Tsuna exclaimed. One by one, they filed out once again and headed down to the kitchen.

* * *

Slowly, days and weeks passed by. The mansion had been rebuilt, and everyone was back to their normal routine. One day, a maid came in just as Giotto was finishing his last pile of paperwork.

"Master Giotto, a messenger from Talbot has come to see you and the guardians," she said.

"Ah, thank you, could you please get the others? I'll be down straight away," Giotto asked her, getting up from his chair.

"Of course, Master Giotto," she bowed and scurried away.

_I wonder what it's about… _ Giotto fixed his tie and went downstairs.

* * *

_Living Room_

*Pant Pant* I'm here, don't kill me G.!" Lampo stood at the doorway, one hand on the frame of the door.

"Your late you little brat!" G. stood up and held out a fist.

"Hahaha its ok G., besides, it's not like he's late eeevery time," Asari stretched out the word 'every'.

"You idiot, yes he is!" G. facepalmed at his friend's stupidity.

"Uh, why don't we start?" Giotto suggested. "Can you tell us why you're here?" he turned to face the messenger who was sitting on the couch across from him.

"Master Talbot has sent me to tell you that he has finished the time traveling machine and would like to see you this afternoon." He said in a robotic voice.

Giotto was startled by his monotone voice. "Already? Jeez, that was fast, the month flew by pretty quickly, huh?" Giotto looked down at his lap.

"Nufufu, does that mean…" Daemon trailed off.

"Yeah, they gotta go back now," G. replied quietly.

"I'm sure they have a family who misses them," Asari's voice broke at the end.

"But I was just starting to have fun…" tears sat at the edge of Lampo's eyes.

"We'll miss them a lot, won't we?" Knuckles looked up with a sad smile.

"Hn…" even Alaude's usually emotionless grunt came off as miserable.

They were silent for a while until Giotto finally broke.

"My Tuna-fish…he's going away… oh lord what am I going to do now?" Giotto wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"Excuse me for interrupting, Master Talbot would like an answer ASAP," the messenger cut in mercilessly.

*sniffle* "Sorry," Giotto gave a small smile. "Tell him that we'll be there,"

"Yes sir," the messenger bowed, and then quickly disappeared after that.

A gloomy silence settled into the room as each guardian thought about the events happening later that day. None of them wanted their carbon copies to go, but they knew that each of them had a family to go home to.

"Tou-san?" Tsuna poked his head into the room. "What's wrong?" he saw his dad look up with watery eyes. He ran up to him and sat down on the carpet at his feet. "Are you ok?" slowly, the others came in. Seeing the distressed looks on each of their faces made them worry.

"You're going home, Tsuna," he looked up to the other kids. "All of you are,"

Tsuna tilted his head to one side. "What're you talking about Tou-san, we are home!" Tsuna gave Giotto a big warm smile.

"No Tsuna, home home," Giotto put his hand onto Tsuna's shoulder.

"I don't wanna go home yet…" Chrome said, her eyes tearing up.

"Waahhhh I don't wanna go home either!" Lambo sat down on the ground and wailed.

"Kufufu, I haven't traumatized enough people yet…" you could tell Mukuro was sad, though his voice said otherwise.

"Haha…I got to practice baseball here more than anywhere else…" for once, Takeshi wasn't smiling.

"And, I finally found some good books on UMAs…" Hayato looked to the ground, his hair creating a shadow across his eyes.

Kyoya let out a small sigh. "Home…where exactly is that?"

* * *

_Lunch _

"Our last meal together and nobody has an appetite, how weird is that?" Giotto exasperated.

The gloom from the living room had followed them into the kitchen, letting a cold atmosphere dwell in the spacious room.

* * *

As the carriage bounced along the bumpy road, the gloom became more and more unbearable. Each of them had a gloomy face, not to mention some tears. Slowly, the carriage came to a stop in front of an alleyway.

"We're here," Giotto looked up and saw Talbot standing outside. One by one, they filed out of the small door and stood in a lone in front of him.

"Nice to see you again Giotto, I assume that you've been well," Talbot greeted them with and unusually warm smile.

"Yeah," came the reply.

"I've completed the machine, now we just have to arrange a good time for them to go,"

"Yeah,"

"Come inside, won't you?" Talbot gestured to the door.

He waited until he was next to Giotto before starting to walk. "Gather your guardians, we have something to discuss," Talbot quickened his pace as he went in to clean up. Giotto said nothing, though he gave his guardians a signal that they were having a meeting.

"Kids why don't you go and explore the building, we have to talk about something important,? Talbot shooed them into one of the corridors.

"But we already did, last time we came," Takeshi piped in.

"Well do it again," Talbot gave them one last push before walking in the opposite direction.

* * *

He clapped his hands and sat down in the empty seat at the table. "Ok, let's get down to business," (**to defeat…the huns! Did they send me daughters, when I asked…for sons?...ok I'm done.)**

"Why're having a meeting? Can't you just let me cry and sulk in a corner?" Lampo whined.

"No, come over and connect your butt to this seat!" Talbot pointed to the empty chair beside him. Lampo hung his head as he trudged over.

"So when do you wanna tell us why we're here?" G. put his head into his right hand and slouched.

"The next after life Einstein," Talbot replied sarcastically. "No, really, it's something serious," he faced them with a frown.

"Nufufu, and what would that be?" Daemon leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

"Well, the thing is...," Talbot started.

"What thing?" Giotto whined.

"Just tell us already!" Knuckle fidgeted in his chair.

"Well, the thing is…the kids might…lose their…memories," Talbot trailed off.

…

…

For a couple minutes, they just sat there in silence. Giotto was the first to break.

"WHAAATTT?" he jumped up and pointed a finger at him. "WHY DIDN'T YOU FREAKING TELL US BEFORE?!" fire engulfed his eyes as G. and Asari held him back.

"Nufufu, my little Chrome is going to forget me? Oya, how cruel," an indigo mist surrounded Daemon.

"That's extremely sad," Knuckles slumped in his seat.

"My tuna fish might forget me…Tuna fish," tears sat at the rim of Giotto's eyes as he put on a pout.

"Actually, that's not totally true, hence _might,_" Talbot started.

"So what you're saying is that some of them might lose their memories of being here while others won't?" G. asked.

"Exactly. While some of them have matured, it is possible that some of the younger ones' will stay, for example Lambo or even Tsuna.

"Ah, I see now, so maybe they still have a chance," Asari rubbed the bottom of his chin.

"Well, we can't stay here forever, can we?" Talbot stood up from his chair and held out an arm towards one of the hallways. "Shall we?"

Grudgingly, the adults followed behind.

* * *

"Tsuna! The rest of you, get over here!" Talbot barked as he powered up the machine.

Tsuna and the others walked in, a sad look on their faces. "We're gonna go now, aren't we?" Chrome asked with tears in her eyes.

"Sorry guys, but it's now or never," Talbot replied, not looking up.

"Tou-san, I'll never forget you!" Tsuna hugged Giotto's legs.

"I'll never forget you either," Giotto picked him up and buried his face into Tsuna's hair. He felt tears sting behind his eyes as Tsuna snuggles deeper into him.

"I'm gonna miss you so much," Giotto's voice cracked as he hugged Tsuna tighter

"Me too…I won't ever forget you," Tsuna sounded like he was crying.

Giotto knelt down, putting the little boy on the ground while he was at it. He gripped Tsuna by the shoulders. "Be safe, Tsuna. Remember that no matter where you are, you'll always be my Tuna fish," Giotto hugged his son once again before Talbot ushered him to the altar.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hayato and G. were having a much needed father-son bonding time. Both were close to crying, though they would never admit it, even if their lives were on the line. They gave each other one last hug before Hayato went and joined his brother on the altar.

Takeshi came up next. As he was joining his two brothers, he turned around, grinning. Asari could tell that it wasn't the usual happy-go-lucky grin he had, but it was enough to make him smile back. Takeshi stepped up onto the altar and gave his brothers a sad smile.

Mukuro and Chrome followed from not too far behind, though Daemon was rather unwilling to let go of his precious Chrome. "Take daddy with you, I can't take the fact that you're leaving me!" he had wailed minutes earlier while clinging onto Chrome's legs. Mukuro twitched at the sight of a pedophile touching his little Chrome in such an ungodly manner, and whacked Daemon on the back of his head with his trident. He then took Chrome by the hand and stalked away to the altar, leaving poor Daemon weeping on the floor.

Ryohei and Lambo trailed behind the two pineapple siblings. Lambo, who was finally out of tears, was sitting on Ryohei's shoulders. Knuckles and Lampo sadly waved goodbye as the two boys looked back and gave them a silly grin. The two adults returned a sad smile as the kids scooched their way onto the soon to be full altar.

And last, but most definitely not least, was the eldest sibling. Alaude ruffled his hair as Kyoya hugged his father before shoving his hands into his pockets. He walked up onto the altar where his younger siblings were waiting for him, his bangs covering his eyes. When he got to the altar, Tsuna gave him a small smile, and Kyoya flashed an even smaller one in return.

"You guys ready?" Talbot asked, putting his hand on the lever.

They nodded silently, tears forming in their eyes. Even Kyoya, if his head were to be up.

"Bye Tsuna," Giotto and the guardians gave the kids a small wave.

They were gone before they could reply.

* * *

_Tsuna POV_

"Tou-san!" he watched his dad disappear in tiny pixels. He stepped forward, reaching for the Vongola, only to have someone hold him back by the shoulders.

"Stay here," Kyoya said quietly, his bangs still covering his eyes.

"But Tou-san…" a wave of nausea racked his body as Tsuna looked into the distance, which was basically just a bunch of rainbow colored pixels. He shut his eyes in frustration and didn't open them until the uneasiness stopped.

* * *

When Tsuna opened his eyes, he found himself sitting in the living at home.

"Tsu-kun! Where are you?" he heard his mom call from the kitchen.

"Mom!" Tsuna's eye lit up as he scrambled to give a long awaited hug to his mom.

"Ara? Tsu-kun? Is something the matter?" Nana picked up Tsuna and looked at him worriedly.

"Mom! Me and Hayato and Takeshi and Lambo and Ryohei-nii and Mukuro-nii and Chrome and Kyoya-nii went to the past, and we met this man, and we went home with him, and we stayed there for a really long time, and we even met this other man who we lived with for a couple days and we met the Tou-san's friends, and we played with them! Except Uncle Alaude, he doesn't like being with other people, but he was really nice! He even brought me something back when he came back from his last mission! I'll show you!" Tsuna jumped out of his mom's arms and patted his pockets, looking for the little trinket. "Huh? Where'd it go?"

"Tsu-kun? Did you fall asleep in the living room again? You were only in there for half an hour…" Nana looked at her son.

"Half an hour?! Mom we were there for a whole month!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"And who is this Tou-san? Your Tou-san is at work! And you don't even call him Tou-san!" Nana replied.

"No mom! My other Tou-san!" Tsuna yelled in frustration.

"Ok young man, let's go, I'm taking you to see the docter," Nana grabbed her jacket and Tsuna hand.

"Mom you have to believe-" the door shut with a loud bang as tires squealed on the sidewalk.

* * *

Takeshi opened his eyes to find himself lying on his desk. "Hahaha, did I fall asleep again? Jeez, I really have to stop doing that…" Takeshi hopped off the chair and left to go help his dad clean up the restaurant.

* * *

"Gyahahaha! Lambo-sama is here! I demand grape candy!" Lambo exclaimed.

"There you are Lambo! We've been looking for you for the longest time!" a man in a suit ran up and hugged the child.

"Stupid daddy, Lambo-sama only fell asleep in the closet!" Lambo teased.

* * *

Chrome woke up with a start when she was shaken by Mukuro.

"Brother!" she exclaimed as she sat up.

"Chrome! Thank god! I thought you had fainted or something! We must've fallen asleep here again, come, we must go now, before those wretched scientists come back," Mukuro took his sister's hand and hoisted her to her feet.

"W-what are you talking about? We just got back from the past, don't you remember?" Chrome stopped walking and looked at her brother in the eyes. She took back her hand and held it to her chest.

"What kind of nonsense are you saying Chrome, we just fell asleep while hiding from those stupid people," Mukuro gave her a quizzical look.

"But don't you remember? You have to remember! How could you forget Father, and Uncles?" Chrome cried out.

"What are you talking about Chrome? We agreed that we didn't have parents or any living relatives; they would only make our lives worse,"

"But Father was so kind to us and-"

"That's enough Chrome, we have to go, forget about it, it was probably just a dream," Mukuro took her hand again and continued running.

_How could you forget?_

* * *

Hayato opened his eyes and found himself in the library with a book lying on his head. _What the heck? I must've fallen asleep again, maybe I should go move around…_

He put the book back on the shelf and proceeded to the dining room where the piano was.

* * *

Ryohei sat up and looked at his surroundings. _How did I even end up falling asleep in the locker room? I probably just worked myself extremely hard today. _He packed his things and headed home to join dinner with his sister.

* * *

Kyoya woke up at his desk, rather confused at what was going on.

"Kyoya! Dinner time!" he heard his mom call him. He didn't reply, only feeling uneasy. _Was I dreaming? Sure didn't feel like one…_

"Kyoya! I'm not going to repeat myself! What're you even doing up there?" His mom called again. He looked at his desk and saw that he was doing homework from school. He quickly scrambled out of his chair and went downstairs.

"What took you? I called you four times," his mom looked at him as she brought the last plate to the table.

"Homework,"

"And it took you a half hour? It's never taken you _that_ long before…" his mom looked at him with worry.

"Sorry, I think I fell asleep," Kyoya climbed onto the chair and poured soup into his bowl.

"You think?" his mom asked.

"I just had a weird dream, it's nothing mom, sorry I made you worry,"

"Ok, if you say so…" she dropped some rice into her own bowl. "Must've been some dream, huh?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys, been a little busy lately! So what did you think about the last chapter? Yeah, I know, not the best at writing angst, but I'll work on it – I promise!**

**Oh yea, didya guys hear?It's all over now. The manga for Reborn has officially ended. You will always live in our hearts… TT^TT**

**But, for those of you who don't know, Amano Akira has recently started a new anime called Psycho Pass. It is extremely well written, and without a doubt an amazing work of art. I recommend it to those who enjoy crime as a genre and/or Amano Akira's work! The characters also slightly relate to the Reborn characters so I guess it's not a total loss **

**So that's it for me, I hope you enjoyed it and thank you a billion kajillion times to everyone who has read, reviewed, etc.! the next time you see me will be in the sequel to this story, so stay tuned!**

**~Otakupanda**


End file.
